Just Go with it
by Marce5500
Summary: "Hey wouldn't it be cool if the Naruto characters were real." "Yeah it would. But that day is when a penguin is flying and farts rainbows and is pooping skittles." "I would eat those skittles. TASTE THE RAINBOW! TASTE IT!" What happens when a mysterious box appears on your doorstep? Would you open it? Rated T for future cussing. Thanks to Hidan (and other people).
1. Surprise

"I'm sooo bored. . .lets do something!" Said a emerald green haired girl. The girl went over to a napping person and pushed her off the recliner.

"Oi! Jade why did you do that!" Complained the lavendar haired girl that was currently rubbing her butt.

"Cause your in my recliner. M-I-N-E. Mine!" Said the girl name Jade. A girl with light orange hair walked in eating ramen.

"Whatchya guys doing? And why is Kim on the floor?" Said the girl with her mouth full of the food.

"Zoe what did we say about eating ramen without us!?" Said Kim.

"But. . .but it's my life support." Said Zoe.

"Hey look at meee. I'm bored! Weeeeee!" Said Jade as she rolled on the floor.

"Im a penguin!" Kim laid down on her stomach. "Slide! God dam it!"

"I'm ninja! I'm a bloody ninja!" Said Jade as she tackled Zoe.

"Nooooo! My ramen! You will be remembered!" The bowl fell to the floor in slow mo. Luckily it was plastic.

"Umm Zoe you cleaned the bowl." Said Kim as she inspected the bowl.

"Ohh yeah heh heh. . .never mind." Zoe said as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Hey I'm gonna go get the mail Kay? Byeee!" Yelled Kim.

"I worry about her some times." Stated Jade.

"Me too. . .me too." Agreed Zoe.

"Hey Zoe I got something really important to tell you." Said Jade as she slide closer to Zoe.

"What?"

Jade leaned into her ear. "Lemons. . ."

"Huh?"

"Bwahahaha! Works every time!" She said as she slapped her thigh. A certain purple haired weirdo came running in with a box. They are all currently in Jade's house since it is the biggest.

"Dude what's in the box." Jade said interested.

"I don't know it was just at our door." Kim answered.

"Oh okay."

"Your fine with this not questioning this at all?" Said Zoe.

"Hey, since when did you get all serious. It's like you and Jade switched personalities. Zoe your the wackiest and craziest one of us. And Jade your the voice of reason in this house." Explained Kim.

"Okay dokie. Hey I have a question where do rainbows come from?" Zoe said in a childish voice.

"A unicorn flys in the sky and starts crapping rainbows. And that kids is how a rainbow is made." Jade said sarcastically.

"Hey wouldn't it be cool if the Naruto characters were real." Said Kim.

"Yeah it would. But that day is when a penguin is flying and farts rainbows and is pooping skittles." Jade dead panned.

"I would eat those skittles. TASTE THE RAINBOW! TASTE IT!" Fist pumped Zoe.

Everyone else sweat dropped.

"Can we open the box now." Kim walked into the kitchen grabbed scissors and made her way over to the box. She opened it to reveal. . .Dun Dun Dun

. . .puppies?. . .WTF!


	2. Claiming and Naming

_Jade: hello people of the world. :D_

_Zoe: :D_

_Kim: D:_

_Jade: ?_? Me so confuse. Anyways **Marce5500** does not own Naruto if she did he would be wearing a banana suit._

_Zoe: We would like to give a shout out to **August flower **thank you for you complement. :D_

_Jade: It speaks! *Gasp*_

_Kim: I wold like to thank the anonymous guest for the review. :D_

_Jade: Your guys smiling is really freaking me out. . ._

_Kim and Zoe: That's the point. :D_

_*jade hides in a corner*_

_Zoe: On with the story! *Fist pump*_

The pups woke up groggily.

"WTF! Why I'm I a dog, yeah!" Barked a blond fur pup with blue eyes. One of his eye was covered with a tuff of fur. Guess who it is. . .

"Deidara would you shut up!" Said a red fur one with brown eyes.

"Awe so kawai (cute)!" Said a certain orange haired girl by the name of Zoe. The girls each pulled out a puppy and put them on the carpet. They repeated the process until all of them were out. There were 18 pups in total.

=OwO= evil kitty!

Jade pov

"I call that blond one!" Yelled Zoe as she made a mad dash for the other blond pup the had blue eyes but smelled vaguely like ramen. It was cute because the fur on its head is spiked up.

"I call the black one!" I said as I grabbed a black fur one with onyx eyes. The fur on top of his head was weird because it kind of looks like a duck's butt. But at the same time it was cute.

"I want the silver and black one, the other blond, the black , the big orange, the red one, and brown one!" She first grabbed , the blond one with a tuff over his eye, the black with black eyes it also looks like its wearing a belly shirt, the brown one that had what looked like sitches, the red one with red eyes. A silver one with black covering the bottom of his face and his left eye. Lastly the other big orange one.

"Oi! I want the big blue one, the white one with purple eyes. Oh and the pink and the Oreo one. Also the one that looks like a looks like a lollipop!" She grabbed all the said puppies. Poor little things. She had them in a iron grip.

"Oh my waffles! Is that a Zetsu puppy!" I squealed. Some of the dogs either looked surprised or had the dog version of the WTF! face. I grabbed the pup from Zoe to examine it. It looked like it wanted to bite me or woof happily. Me so confuse. Half it's body was black while the other was white. It had green patches surrounding it's head. I gave him back to Zoe.

"Okayyy then I guess the rest of you pups are with me." I looked at my puppies. There was a black one with black eyes and his head vaguely looked like a weasel's. the red one with brown eyes he looked bored. The other silver with magenta eyes. There was one that was orange that had black dots on his face the strangely resembles piercings. An the last one was a indigo color and had amber eyes. It had a tuff of white fur on her head that looks like a flower.

"Hmm, I feel like we're forgetting something. . ." Kim rubbed her chin in thought.

"Oh! Oh pick mee!" Screamed Zoe while waving her arms around like a manic. I covered the puppies in my arms ears.

"Fine Zoe. Knock your self out." Kim replied annoyed.

"Okay we forgot. . .to. . ." She said in a pausey voice. We all leaned in. Even the puppies!

". . .to. . .NAME THEM!" She basically yelled.

"My ears they burn!" Kim and I dropped our pups (gently) and started rolling on the floor with our hands covering our ears.

"Heh, heh. Sorrwee. . .can I name mine first." She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Suree." Kim and I said. We both had this strange feeling that she was going to give them retarded names. We both thought she would not do that. . .right?

"I'll name you Oreo!" She said while holding a mortified Zetsu dog.

Oops just jinxed it.

"And I'll name you bubblegum." She pointed towards the pink dog with a shocked expression.

"I dub thee blueberry." She pointed at a blue dog with a WTF! Face on.

"And you shall be lollipop." 'Lollipop' seemed okay with his name.

"You will be. . .wait let me think. . .aha! I got it! You will be Pablo." She pointed to the white dog with purple eyes that was now named Pablo.

"And you my little ramen smelling pup will. . .be. . .RAMEN!" She glomped a terrified dog.

"Wait no. I have a better name. Jade and Kim you guys guess. Here is a clue he is blond, had blue eyes, LOVES ramen, and is a ninja."

"Naruto." I said.

"Dang it. I was close." Muttered Kim.

"Okay puppy you are now named Naruto." Said Zoe. The dog seemed to be happy with his name. He started rubbing his head against Zoe.

"Aww. . .so kawai!" She said.

"Okay my turn!" Said Kim as he clapped her hands together.

"You!" She said while pointing to the silver with black face. "Will be Kika!"

"Umm, Kim isn't that a boy?" I said.

"Yeah but I like that name."

"Ok. . ." I raised my hands up in surrender.

"You my little blond furball will be DeiDei." Pointing to the little fluff ball. He hissed. Wait back up a sec. Can **DOGS** even **HISS**!? You know what. That's a mystery for later.

"You will be strawberry!" Pointed to the red dog who was now named strawberry. She looked at the big orange pup.

"Your hair reminds me of fire. So. . .I'll name you. . .FLAME." The pup seemed okay with it. Keyword _SEEMED_. She pointed at the black dog with what's looks like a belly shirt on. It was just markings, but seriously it looks like he has on **CLOTHES**!

"Your boring." She said. The pup face fell then turned into a emotionless face.

'Oh great make the puppy feel bad. Way to go Kim.' I thought.

"So since your not really interesting I'll just name you Bob. Next!" She yelled. Something slipped out of the jacket she was wearing. It was green. It was made out of paper. Guess what's it is?

"My money!" She shrieked. Making everyone and I mean everyone wince. The Frankenstein dog looked up when he heard the word money. He made a mad dash for it and started cuddling? With it. **WHAT THE FUGDE**!?

"Aww. . .since you love money so much I'll just name you money honey." The silver pup I had did a dog like snicker. If dogs can snicker. Money honey growled at him.

"Shh. . ." I scolded the silver dog.

"Hey, hey Jade. I have a joke." Said Zoe.

"Ok shoot." I said not really sure.

"Ok why did the police search the class room?" Said said.

I already knew the answer. "Because they heard there was a kid napping."

Apparently she did not hear what I said. "Because there was a kid. . .wait how do you know the answer already?" She question.

"Not because some orange haired wacka-doo told it to me basely a TRILLION time before. If that's what your thinking." I said.

"Oh. . .Okay!" I faceplamed.

"Oh wait now I remember what I was going to tell you. It i your turn to name your group of pups."

"*cough* Army *cough*" said Kim.

"Ok I'll name them." I looked at the black dog with spiky hair. "You will be. . .duck butt." Duck butt glared at me, while Naruto started howling with. . .laughter?

Seriously do normal dogs do this?

Are normal dogs blue?

No. . .

Then that answers your question.

I'm I taking to myself?

Yes, yes you are.

I'm crazy.

Yes, yes you are.

Your mean.

Yes. Yes I am.

Good bye.

". . ."

**A/N: hello people of earth I hope you enjoy the story. . .**

***Tobi comes in with Jidan's scythe***

**umm Tobi. What do you have there?**

**Tobi: Tobi is a Jedi! Tobi is a good boy!**

***author run for the hills***

**Never trust a crazy Jedi Tobi with a scythe. . ! Ahhhh! F u Hidan. Whyyy!?**

***flapping arms around ans running in circles***

**Tobi: Tobi is a good boy?**


	3. Naming and Rooms

_*Zoe is reading Mockingjay*_

_Zoe: Oh hey __**Marce5500**__ does not own _

_naruto, did she did everything would be rainbows and unicorns._

_Kim: *cought* Peeta and Katniss babies *cough*_

_Zoe: NNOOOO! Stop ruining the sorry for me! Whyyy?!_

_*Kim laughs evilly. Jade walks in.*_

_Jade: Okay I guess now wasn't a old time o come. I'll be leaving now._

_*exits the room*_

_In the last chapter of Just go with it. jade was taking to herself. _

_Jade: Am Not!_

_Are too! _

_Continuing with the story. . ._

_Seriously do normal dogs do this? _

_Are normal dogs blue? _

_No. . . _

_Then that answers your question._

_I'm I taking to myself?_

_Yes, yes you are._

_I'm crazy._

_Yes, yes you are._

_Your mean._

_Yes. Yes I am._

_Good bye._

_". . ."_

Ok then, back to reality! *Fistpump*

"Run Jade! The zombies are breaking in!" Said Zoe while running around like a manic.

"Wait, zombie apocalypse ! Say what now! I'll save you guys!" I whip out a aluminum baseball bat and a frying pan? **What The Cheese**!?

Puppies pov. This is the point of view where the dog talk amongst themselves. In human. . .

"I hate my name." Said a duck ass haired Uchiha.

"Well at least you were named Kika! That's a girls name! For kami sake!" Growled Kakashi. Right then Naruto got picked up by the Zoe girl. She started rubbing him behind the ear.

"You guys, this feel great! It's like back message!" He did a dog purr.

"That kid is weird, yeah?" Said DeiDei, I mean Deidara.

"Shut up." Said a red pup that goes by the name Sasori. They then noticed the green haired waking up from a gazed looked.

"Run Jade! The zombies are breaking in!" The Zoe girl placed Naruto on the ground and started running around.

The dogs were amused when Jade said "Wait, zombie apocalypse! Say what now! I'll save you guys!" But then had WTF! faces on when she brought out a silver bat of some sort and frying pan. Out of nowhere. . .

"Why the f*ck does that b*tch have a freaking frying pan!" Said a certain cussing, imortal Jashinist that goes by the name Hidan.

Jade then stopped and yelled "where's the zombies. Let me at them! Let me at them!"

"Hahaha! That was soo funny!" Said Zoe as clutched her sides.

Jade head turned 180 degrees. She then glared at Zoe "you lied!" She roared.

"Um. . .yes?" She replied. Jade glare turned murderous.

"Prepare to be torture." She then grabbed Zoe by the collar and dragged her off.

"Umm. She's going to be okay right?" Sakura squeaked.

"I don't know. Nor care." Said Bob I mean Sai. Right Sai. . .

"Sai stop being a unemotional bastard." Growled Naruto.

"Sure. . .dickless. . ." He smirked.

"Oh it's on!" Naruto rolled up imaginary sleeves. Kim choose the moment to remember the other dogs.

"Hey break it up you two!" She pulled Naruto and Sai apart. Sasuke snickered.

"Hello world! Im back!" Said Jade as she clapped her hands together.

"What happened to. . .you know what forget I even asked that." Said Kim.

"Umm hmmp." Jade said. "Oh I forgot I have to name the rest of you!" She laid down on the recliner. She closed her eyes thinking. Hidan jumped on her chest. She opened her eyes.

"Ggaa!" She pushed him off her chest. Deidara snickered.

"Man it was so dam comfy." Hidan muttered. Everyone got creeped out by him and moved away slowly.

"You know what. I found a name for you my little prev pup. You shall be. . .ready? PREVY!" She pointed at Hidan and made Dun, dun, dun, Dunn noises. Everybody laughed.

No one pov

"Okay on to the next victim I mean puppy. Yeah puppy." She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"You will be Leader since you seem leaderish." She pointed at Leader-sama or Pein.

"You will be Angel because you look angelic." She petted Konan.

"I don't know what to name you. . ." She picked up Sasori.

"I would name you scorpion but I like the Japanese version better. So you'll be Sasori! Okay cutie?" She rubbed her cheeck against his. "So kawai. . ." She muttered. Sasori was satisfied with his name.

"I like wood better. . ." Kim said.

"Fine call him wood. But I'll call him Sasori cause I'm boss like that!" Jade fist pumped.

"Ugh. Forget what I said." She sweat dropped.

"Okay the last one." Jade picked up the black one. "We'll re you a cute one." She started glomming it.

"You kind of look like a weasel. I would call you weasel. But Itachi sounds better. I'd you know that was weasel in Japanese?" Duck butt snickerd, while Itachi gave me a weird look.

"Hey people's I'm back." Yelled Zoe.

"Hmp that took you longer then usual. I would think you would have gotten out faster." Jade said.

"Well I'm sorry if you tie dam good." She replied.

"Thank you. Thank you very much." Jade took a little bow.

"Hey who's the fellow you got there?" She looked at Itachi.

"This little guy is my buddy Itachi." I rubbed him behind the ear. Again dog purr.

"Hey guys I have a totally random question. Who is your favorite Akatsuki member?" She said. All of the dogs had mixed expressions.

"Itachi Uchiha!" Kim answered. "Also Deidara."

"Mine is. . .TOBI!" Zoe said.

'No dur. . .' I thought.

"Hey Jade, who I'd yourr favorrite. . .?" She said.

"Umm. I don't know. If I had to choose I guess Sasori and Itachi. I like Deidara and all but he killed Gaara so I got pissed."

"Well not as pissed as Kim. Remember she threw a hissy fit and also destroyed half of her house." Said Zoe.

"Yeahhh. . ." I put my arms behind my head. "Glad you guys moved in with me!"

Oh yeah I forgot to mention they all live in Jade's house I mean mansion. Jade's parent bought the house for her. They care for her but had to leave her out of the clan. (You'll understand later in the story.) They try their best to care for her by giving her stuff. Like money. She saved. A lot.

"Yawn. . .I'm tired time to go to bed. . ." Said Kim stretching her arms.

"G'night." Yawned Zoe.

"See ya tommorow suckas." Jade said. All of the dogs followed their 'owners'.

Kim' room

The pups walked into a room cover in different shades of purple that is covered with black poke-a-dots. Their was a keyboard at one corner of the room. At the end away from the door is a queen sized bed with dark purple blankets and lavender pillows. Their was a closet, laptop, and other stuff you find in a room. Kim changed into pjs in the bathroom that connects to her room. She lied in bed and fell asleep. Each pup either slept on the bed or on various pillows.

Zoe's room

Zoe's room had a sunset orange with painted yellow buttercups scattered all over the walls. In the middle of the wall facing opposite of the door sat a queen size bed covered with stuff animals and fluffy pillow(pets). The blankets were also sunset orange and had sunny yellow pillows. Zoe changed in her connecting bathroom and jumped on her bed. She fell asleep right away. All the dogs slept on the bed.

Jade's room

She opened the door to reveal a room with black walls with jade green swirls and flower designs. To the right was a curtain that was made out of silk and was a jade green too. The far left was a king sized bed. With emerald green blankets and pillows. They both black lotuses on them. It had all the usual bedroom stuff. She headed towards the curtain.

She put a hand on it "Might as well show you my art studio." Sasori seemed to perk up at the idea. She pushed the curtain aside to reveal a large room with various art scattered about. It ranged from clay sculptures to paintings. The dogs seemed to be drawn to one wall. On it held doll versions of the Naruto cast.

"Oh you noticed that. Well I got bored one day so I started making Team 7 from my all time favorite show Naruto. I have the original and Shippuden. See."

You see Jade takes pride in her art. Especially her Naruto dolls that she made herself. She worked day and night on them. They were really detailed. They had button eyes and were in chibi form.

"Do you guys like them?" She asked. They nodded good. She clapped her hands together.

She left them. They all looked at the Akatsuki. It showed the group with Ocochimaru and also the one with Team Taka(Hawk).

They came out and Jade was already in the bed with pjs on. They all got on the bed with her.

"Man, this will has been one heck of a day. Nothing can get crazier then this." She muttered.

_How wrong you are Jade. How wrong you are._

_**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy the story. :D **_

_***Rock Lee come in***_

_**Rock Lee: Youuuttthhhh! Review this story! Youthhh!**_

_**um okay. . .**_

_**Rock Lee: Bye! Youthful girl.**_

_***leaves***_

_**that wasn't awkward at all. Note the sarcasm.**_


	4. Minecraft style and The Stolen Dango

_Jade: Thank you sasukes1wuver, Kaito The Shadow Wrya, and August Flower for reviewing. _

_Tobi: Yes Tobi will like to thank you, cause Tobi is a good boy._

_*Jade stares at Tobi who is right next to her.*_

_Kim: Umm Tobi? I thought you were banned from being in the ending statements._

_Tobi: Tobi find loophole! Tobi can't be in ending words but can be in disclaimers! Yay!_

_Jade: *deadpan* I hate loopholes. . ._

_Zoe: What happens if someone for example me but not saying I did it gave Tobi coffee? _

_Kim: *has horrified look on her face* you. . .you didn't right?_

_Zoe: Ummm, yeah I kind of did. . ._

_Jade: RUNNN!_

_*they all ran away*_

_Tobi: Hmm? Tobi didn't drink coffee. Tobi gave coffee to Pein sama. Tobi will follow girls now. _

_*starts running after them*_

_Tobi: *flaps arms around* Don't leave Tobi behind! Tobi is a good boy! Wait. . .Tobi did drink coffee. Then what did Tobi give Pein? Tobi do disclaimer now. Marce5500 does not own Naruto. Tobi is a good boy! YAYY!_

_*Pein was currently choking on a blended shoe.* _

Jade pov

I woke up feeling something fuzzy on my chest. It was silver and had magenta eyes.

Grrr. *cue tick mark on forehead*

"PERVY! GET THE JUICE OFF OF ME!" I pushed the dog off and pointed an accusing finger at him. I stood up and walked over to my desk.

"Bad perverted dog. Do that to something that isn't me or I'll have you fixed. Dun dun dun." I gave him a glare so intense that it could make a Uchiha piss their pants. I went to my iPad and turned it on. Put in the passcode blah blah blah chilly cheese. Okay then. . .

"Im scrolling, I'm scrollinggg! I'm scrolling today! I'm scrolling, I'm scrolling on MY IPAD!" I sung. I looked at my picture album labels ANIME I looked at a picture of Gaara and Rock Lee in chibi form.

Rock Lee was crying chibi tears saying "GAA-SAMA! I SWEAR I DIDN'T STEAL YOU EYEBROWS!" And Gaara had a pouty face on while crossing is arms. I started laughing and said "Yeah right Lee!" Duck butt and others came over to me. They stared at my wonderful IPad with confusion and forms of creeped out faces.

"Don't look at me like that. Funny pictures are funny!" I looked at them.

"Ohh! You guys wantna watch Naruto with me? Wait. . .we have to watch it with the others first. Okay let's go!" I walked out the door pups following. I went into the kitchen to see Kim sitting there. Now where's Zoe?

"GOOD MORNING! GOOD MORRRIIINING! GOOD MORNING TO YOU! GOOD MORNING, GOOD MORNING!" She pointed at me. "TO YOU!" Then she pointed at Kim. "AND YOU!" She pointed at Naruto. "AND YOU!" Everyone had the WTF face on.

"I'll just pretend I never saw that." I said in monotone. I went over to the fridge and brought out eggs, meat, and bread.

"What's all the food for." Questioned Kim.

"Some are for the dogs. Did you know that eggs make a dog's coat shinier." I replied. I brought out two pans. I put the bread in the toaster and filled both pans with five eggs each. I put some meat in one of the pans.

"Hey Zoe get out 18 bowls and 3 plates. Kim please put the butter on the toast and cut it." I asked (more like ordered). I made the food put it into to bowls/plates. You know the drill. I got some dango that I made form a recipe I found on the Internet.

"Nom, gonna eat some DANGO! Yay!" I was going to take a bite but then a flash of black shot by and grabbed the stick of the dango.

"Bad Itachi! My dango!" He then did the unsuspected. He ate my freaking dango. Slowly.

D: "NOOOOO! MY YUMMY DANGO!" I fell on my knees morning the lost desert. Itachi did a burp and looked satisfied. "NOO!" I wailed some more. I then went into the fetal position muttering 'stuipd dog stealing my dango' and 'brat gonna pay.' I then let out an evil chuckle. 'Heh, heh.' I thought. I plotted the pup's downfall as I rubbed my hands together.

Puppie pov! *Fist pump*

"Itachi, I think you broke the girl." Stated Kisame as he looked at Jade who was in the fetal position.

"The dango was well worth it. I wonder who made it? It was really good." Itachi replied. He then saw the girl chuckling evilly.

"I don't like that look on her face. . ." Said Naruto.

"Hey Jade it's okay you can make more." Said Kim as she patted Jade on the back. She stood up.

"Your right! But you have to buy the stuff. And you." She pointed at Itachi. " I hope you get a tooth ach. Besides I'll just make more!" She said cheerfully.

"There Itachi that answers your question." Said Kiasme.

"MINECRAFT STYLE!" Fist pumped Zoe as she nudged Kim.

"Oh you just had to bring that up. Now we won't heard the end of it. Kim if you show that video I swear I'll take your phone and smash it with a sledgehammer." Deadpanned Jade.

What is this 'minecraft style'. Thought all the pups.

No one pov

"Don't careee!" Said Kim she hooked up a laptop that had a purple cover.

"Emm where did she get the laptop?" Zoe sweat dropped.

"Just go with it." Whispered Jade.

"Ready!" Yelled Kim as the screen came to life with the buffering circle. This was followed by groans and threats. As the video started (slowly) Zoe and Kim prepared to sing along while Jade sulked.

"For those of you who don't know this. Zoe and Kim are utterly and I mean _utterly_ obsessed with Minecraft." Narrated Jade.

"Um who are you talking too?" Asked Zoe confused.

"No one. I'm just breaking the fourth wall here. Move along now." She replied.

"Okayyy thennn. . .IT'S STARTING!" They forced Jade to write the lyrics on Que. broads earlier. So now she has to put them up for the crazy girls to read. Here we go now. . .

_Diggin' Minecraft Style_

_Minecraft Style_

_Diggin' a hole, just one more time until I score this_

_Strike rich on diamonds, iron, gold and build our decked out fortress_

_All we need is just a bit of luck to not abort this_

_Runnin' low we can't afford this_

_Dungeons under here_

_Just the last time a group of creepers came out over there_

_Blew up a vein of diamonds then chased us all out of there_

_A spider army dropped down from the roof into our hair_

_Ran back to fresh air_

_This ain't your land, you're gonna get banned_

_So you know, hey,_

_When you plan to go, hey_

_When you're diggin', you'd better listen_

_So you know, hey,_

_When they gonna show, hey,_

_Makin' sure you're all prepared before you go_

_Diggin' Minecraft style_

_Minecraft style_

_Dig, dig, dig, dig, diggin' Minecraft style_

_Minecraft style_

_Dig, dig, dig, dig, diggin' Minecraft style_

_Ay, sexy piggy_

_Dig, dig, dig, dig, diggin' Minecraft style_

_Ay, sexy piggy_

_Dig, dig, dig, dig_

_Back on the ground we layin' redstone through the forest_

_To wire our monster traps so all the zombies will ignore us_

_We built this city block by block and we don't welcome tourists_

_But they still come lookin' for us_

_Like a sauna here_

_We built a portal to the nether lava everywhere_

_Zombie pigs and ghasts flyin' all around so tread with care_

_Best you craft some armor and exchange that for the clothes you wear_

_While you're under here_

_Lava flowin', those lakes are glowin'_

_Down below, hey_

_You should probably go, hey_

_But you're ready, your arms are steady,_

_Grab your bow, hey_

_Shoot the fatal blow, hey_

_Run away now 'cause you missed you were too slow_

_Diggin' Minecraft style_

_Minecraft style_

_Dig, dig, dig, dig, diggin' Minecraft style_

_Minecraft style_

_Dig, dig, dig, dig, diggin' Minecraft style_

_Ayyyyyyyyyy sexy piggy_

_Dig, dig, dig, dig, diggin' Minecraft style_

_Ayyyyyyyyyy sexy piggy_

_Dig, dig, dig, dig_

_Dig some more_

_Until you hit the core_

_Diamonds, diamonds baby that's what we're all lookin' for_

_Dig some more_

_Until you hit the core_

_When you find 'em baby then you know it's time to soar_

_Ain't a game we're playin_

_Diggin' Minecraft style_

_Ay sexy piggy_

_Dig, dig, dig, dig, diggin' Minecraft style_

_Ay sexy piggy_

_Dig, dig, dig, dig_

_Diggin' Minecraft style_

Jade pov

"So what did you think?" Asked Zoe.

* O_O *

I thought that I was traumatized for life now. But I found out two things today. . .well I already knew them. One, Zoe is an awesome dancer. Two, Kim is a really and I mean really horrible just plain awful dancer.

I just stared at them blankly. -_-

"YOU CAN'T CATCH ME I'M THE GINGERBREAD MAN!" I yelled and ran the hell out of there grabbing Duck Butt, Itachi, Sasori, Leader, Angel, and let not forget Prevy. As I grabbed them I high tailed towards my room. I got in and shut the door being me.

"Woo, safe. . .for now." I muttered.

**A/N: Okay people I hoped you liked the chapter! Ay sexy piggy! I love that part. My friend showed me the parody it was so funny!**

**Naruto: That was really funny! Believe it!**

**Me: Umm Naruto why are you here?**

**Naruto: I don't know, I don't know. . .**

**Me: Okay then moving on. . .review please.**

**Hidan: Yeah! Or'll I'll come after you with my scythe!**

**Me: RUNNING NOW! *grabs Naruto's hand and runs for the hills.**

**Hidan: BWAHAHAHA! **


	5. Anime Room!

A/N: This chapter may contain spoilers for Shippuden. Blah, blah, and ON WITH THE STORY!

Zoe pov~

I opened my eyes as sunlight streamed thought the crack of my curtains. I got up slowly and walked over to the widow. I threw open the curtains.

"GOOD MORINING!" Jade told me if you stare directly at the sun you'll go blind. I would not want to be the poor sap to find that out the hard way.

'_I'm hungry,'_ I thought as my stomach growled in agreement.

I looked over to my puppies who were sleeping peacefully. Not for long! *Evil mental grin.* I stalked over to them.

I pounced on the bed, "WAKEY, WAKEY, SLEEPY-HEADS! TIME TO GET UP!" They all got up groggily. Blueberry and Oreo looked grumpy.

"Aw, come on, lets go get breakfast~!" I chirped.

I bounced though the door out of my room. As I made my way into the kitchen (pups in toll) I saw Jade sitting at the table with Sasori in her lap and a book in her hand.

"Hey Jade watcya reading? Do we have any ramen left?" I asked.

"I'm reading Soul Eater and we don't have any ramen left. You ate it all remember? Oh, and why would you eat ramen for breakfast?" She replied turning a page.

"The question is, why wouldn't I?"

"Good point."

"So, is there any thing else to eat?"

"There is eggs and bread. Make a sandwich. Oh and feed your dogs."

"Thanks oh and did yo-Before you ask, yes I did feed my dogs."

"Okay~." I skipped over to the fridge and got out the eggs, turkey, and bread. So I fed myself an the dogs. I moved into the living room, as Kim walked in. with her puppies of course. Then I got an brilliant idea.

"Hey you guys want to watch anime?" I asked excitedly.

"Sure, I'll get the snacks." Kim said as she walked into the kitchen.

"How bout you Jade?"

"I got nothing else to do," she replied as she set down her book. "I'll go set up the DVD player." She went into the Anime room.

Yes, you heard me right. Anime room. A whole room dedicated to anime. There is posters of all kinds of anime. Fruit Basket, Ouran High School Host Club (or OHSHC, for short), Maid Sama, you get it. It mostly filled with Animes we watch. I waltzed right down the hallway into the said room.

"I'm done setting it up. All we need is snacks." Jade said as I sat on the couch in the room.

"Here~!" Kim chirped. She put the snacks with consisted of chips and sweets onto the coffee table.

"Do what should we watch?" Jade asked as she relaxed into a bean bag chair.

"How bout Inuyasha!" I replied.

"You always watch that. Maybe we should watch Vampire Knight." Kim said.

"Inuyasha!"

"Vampire Knight!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Vampire Knight!"

"Inuya-How bout Hetaila?" Jade interrupted.

"Wait never mind that. I have a better idea. We should watch Naruto. That's something we can all agree on." She suggested as she grabbed the Naruto volumes.

The other girls nodded in approval.

"So where did we left off again?" Zoe asked.

"The part were the sand and sound villages were attacking the leaf. Oh, and Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Pakkun had to find Sasuke who was currently chasing down Gaara." Jade informed her.

"Let's just watch the episode guys." Kim said.

~With Team 7(with Sai)~

"Kakashi-sensei, how do they know about the attack?" Asked Sakura.

"I do not know. But we need to find out more about this 'Naruto' show." He answered.

"I think Naruto already on it." They watched as Naruto sat there in front of the T.V. spellbound.

"A whole show. A whole show, all about. . .ME!" He kept on muttering excitedly.

"Eh." Both of his team mate sweat dropped.

~Meanwhile at the Akatsuki side~

"Leader-sama, how do they know so much, un?" Asked a certain blond haired pyromaniac that goes by the name Deidara.

"I personally don't know, but these girls will be of use." He replied.

"Why the f(udge) would need their help!" Asked a angry cussing Jashinist.

"Because we do not know of this world. And this 'Naruto' show might prove useful. So your new mission will be to find out as much information as you can. Understood."

Rounds of "Hai" and "Tobi is a good boy~!" went around.

~Sasuke's Emo comer *cough* I mean Team Hawk's corner~

"Ne, Sasuke~! How do they know so much about you?" Questioned a slightly jealous Karin.

"Karin how would he know! He probably never even seen these girls before!" Complained Suigetsu.

"Hey! Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Fi-Silence! You guys are giving me a headache." Sasuke said.

"Yes Sasuke." They both said. While Jugo said nothing.

"Okay everyone will try to find as much information as they can. Got it." Sasuke ordered.

"Sure" and"Yes Sasuke~. ^w^" (*cough* Karin *cough*) were heard.

FF (a little into the episode the girls were watching..)

Third person pov-

They were currently at the part were Shikamaru was facing off the sound nins.

"Cool story bro." Zoe said with sarcasm as Shikamaru finished ranting about how he wanted his life to end up.

"He already has his whole life story planned out." Kim sweat dropped.

"I still can't believe he killed Hidan though." Jade said as she tapped her chin with her finger.

"Well he is a genius. You have to give him props for that." Kim replied.

"A lazy ass genius at one." Jade muttered under her breath. "But didn't Hidan kill Asuma? So it would be like payback, right?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Wait, a second. How do you guys know these things. You never even watched Shippuden!" Zoe asked.

"Internet," the girls in question both answered together. "And fanfiction," Kim added.

"Um, okay then? I guess." Zoe said awkwardly.

Right now all the pups wanted to know how much the girls actually knew about their lives.

As the episode ended Zoe slipped something from behind her back.

'_Wait, what is that? It that a t-shirt gun!?'_ Jade thought.

"BWAHAHAHA! MARSHMALLOW WAR!" Screamed Zoe as she waged war nd shot marshmallows from her so called 'gun'.

"Okay, who gave her the sugar!? Someone get that cannon away from her!" Kim shouted as she tried to dodge the fluffy white yummyness.

"I'm on it!" Jade replied as she did a ninja roll on the floor nd slid closer o Zoe. She then proceeded to yank the 'gun' out of her(Zoe's) hand.

"Hey!" She protest.

"Prepare to be terminated." Jade said in a Arnolad's terminator voice.

"NNOOOO!" She wailed as she was hit repeatedly with marshmallows.

"KIM! AVENGE ME!" She yelled dramatically as she fell on the poor with a soft thud.

"How bout no. I rather not play." Kim replied. She turned around only to be face to face with a marshmallow loaded t-shirt gun.

"Too late." Jade said as she shot her in the face.

"You have been terminated." She said with the accent again.

~At the moment with a certain ramen loving blond~

Naruto wondered what the white fluffy things were. He stalked over to the nearest one. He saw the orange haired girl Zoe eat one. So, he did the best thing he could think of at the moment.

He ate the freaking marshmallow.

~Meanhile with Zoe~

Zoe laid on the floor 'dead'. She ate some of the yummy little clouds (yes, I just wrote yummy little white clouds. Got a problem with it? Deal with it.) as she watched Jade shoot Kim.

'_Wonder what the puppies are doing?_' She thought. As she looked around the room. She then spotted a certain blond pup heading towards a marshmallow.

'_Can dogs eat marshmallows? I don't think so. Better not take the chance.'_

Naruto was inching towards the food. He has his mouth positioned over it.

"Hey Naruto don't eat the marshma-AH!" Zoe yelped as smoke filled the room.

"OMFG! 0o0"

"MY EYES! MY VIRGIN EYES! (ノ_＜)"

"Oh, don't be such a baby. It's not that bad. . .right? !?(・・?)"

To Be Countined?

Find out what happen next on "_Just Go With It_!"


	6. You have been warned

(Recap: Naruto ate a marshmallow. And then poof a puff of smoke.)

"OMFG!" 0o0 Said a startled Kim.

"MY EYES! MY VIRGIN EYES!" (ノ_＜) Zoe yelped as she covered her eyes.

"Oh, don't be such a baby. It's not that bad. . .right?" !?(･_･? Jade asked curious.

As the smoke cleared it reveal a blond haired, blue eyed, 16 year old boy.

"Um Zoe, he's not nude. You can uncover your eyes now." Stated Jade as she stared at Zoe who was shielding her eyes.

"You don't know that!" She replied.

"Um, yeah I do."

"Nuh uh."

"Uh huh!"

"Prove it!"

"Fine!" Jade exasperated as she threw her arms in the air. She walked over to Zoe and pried her hands off of her face.

"See, not commando." Jade pointed to the boy.

"Wait a second is that Naruto!" Zoe said excitedly.

"Um, the dog or anime?" Questioned Kim.

"Anime!"

"How is that possible."

"I don't know . . . but it's AWESOME!"

"Hmm," Jade mumbled as she went over to 'Naruto' and proceeded to poke him with a stick.

"Where did she get the stick?" Zoe whispered to Kim.

"I really don't know." She replied back.

After about 3 minutes 'Naruto' spoke up, "Um, can you stop poking me now?"

She dropped her stick and stated, "Yup. He's the real thing."

"Really? That was this all about?" He sweat dropped as he rubbed the back of his head with his head.

"Eh, not entirely. I just wanted to poke you or someone with a stick." Jade shrugged.

"So should we turn the rest of them back?" Kim asked.

"Sure, if you want to." Naruto answered.

"Wait, before any marshmallow eating and proofing begins I want to state some ground rules."

"Go ahead we have time." Zoe said as she filled the so-called 'gun' with marshmallows.

"Okay rule number one no killing, maiming, or anything involving hurting someone else or yourself, physically and mentally. Rule number two no fighting shall break out between the groups after transforming back. So just go to your respective team after poofing. Last but not least, do not hurt any of the following people Jade which is moi, Kim, and Zoe. Or I will personally rip out your internal organs, slow roast them over a fire, and force feed them to you. Okay? K! So Zoe fire away!" Jade said as she clapped her hands together.

Zoe started shooting the marshmallows everywhere. She mainly aimed anywhere and everywhere but the puppies. Poor little Sasuke got hit the most though.

"Great! Now the Uchiha is marshmallowfied." Said Jade as she dodged the fluffy white blobs of doom. She trudged over to Sasuke and tried to pick him up. (Remember everybody [excluding the girls and Naruto] are still dogs.)

"Ugh, he's so sticky!" Exclaimed Jade the marshmallow glop stuck Sasuke to her fingers like puppet strings.

"Heh heh, look mallow strings, instead of chakra strings. No offense Sasori." She said she wiggled her fingers which in turn made Sasuke wiggle too. He was currently giving her a death glare.

"Hey mister, remember this is my house so can kick you out and feed you to the wolves outside know as animal control or a shelter. So be nice. Or act like it, since your so . . . angesty." Sasuke relentlessly claimed down. He stared at the white substances on his paw.

"Why aren't you-ohhhh, you don't like sweets don't you. Well sucks for you then because you have to eat it if you want to turn back." Zoe pointed out.

Sasuke licked his paw as a puff of smoke followed.

Standing there in all his glory was the ex-grumpy prince of Konoha. Wearing his (revealing) white shirt and purple rope bow, *cough* GIRLY *cough*, just putting it out there.

"Heh, heh, he's marshmallowfied still." Zoe snickerd with Kim

"Hn," was all Sasuke replied as Karin slowly creeped up to him.

"Ne, Sasuke~ I'll help you clean it off~." She said with a flirtatious tone.

(A/N: I semi-died writing that.)

"Excuse me while I barf here." Kim said as she made barfing noises and Jade was patting her back saying, "there, there. There, there, I'm traumatized for life too."

(A/N: Kim did not actually barf. She just made the motion.)

Karin was still creeping up on a weird out Sasuke, as Sakura stood piss off in the background.

"Karin, get go to the corner and away from the slightly freaked out Uchiha!" Demanded Jade.

Karin abruptly stopped and turned to face the green haired girl. "You can't tell me what to do! I'm stronger than you!" She basically screamed.

Jade took a step towards her. "What did you say girly? I couldn't hear you over your constant whining. So let me repeat my self. You can you in the flipping corner your way, which you just walk there. Or my way, were I kick your freaking ass there. Your choice~!" She said giving a sadistic grin, while a creepy purple aura was emitting from her. (Basically like Russia from Hetalia.)

"I-I'll go b-by myself," the redhead said shakily as she walked over to the corner.

'_Note to self: Never, ever, piss off Jade if you want to live to see the next day._' When though everyone's mind. Except for Kim and Zoe because their her friends so she will never harm them.

"Darn it! My hands are sticking together," Jade complained. "I blame you Sasuke!" She was messing with the marshmallow gloop. Then it flew across the room and hit a certain Uchiha that name means weasel in Japanese. (Heh, hmm, Itachi.) in the face.

Ah shap, sh*t just got real.


	7. Fangirls, Uchihas, and Witchcraft Oh my!

(A/N: I made a poll on my profile on who is your favorite girl [Jade, Kim, and Zoe] in the story.)

(Recap: Sasuke and Itachi got marshmallowfied. Itachi got some thrown in his face [by total accident]. Also Karin got pwned by Jade. ψ(｀∇´)ψ BWAHAHAHA!)

"Oops, heh, heh. Rule number 3!" Jade said.

(A/N: in case any of you [the fellow reader] forgot what rule #3 was. It was that none of them can harm in any way [physically and mentally] the following people - Jade, Kim, and Zoe. ^w^)

"We should seriously clean them up. Um, Zoe do you by chance have any of your older brothers clothes?" Kim asked the orange haired girl.

"I think so. I'll go check." And with that, Zoe dashed away from the crime scene.

'_Lucky_,' Jade thought, _'Now I have to deal with __**TWO**__ PMS'ing Uchihas. Life can't get any worse . . . oh wait, it DID! What did I do to deserve any of this?'_

"Duck-boy and Weasel-man please follow me if you want to be de-marshmallowfied." Grumbled Jade as she marched out of the room. Sasuke and Itachi followed her out.

"Karin stay. We don't want you all fangirly," ordered Kim as she spotted the red-head trying to follow Jade outside the room.

"Hmp!" She huffed as she plopped down on the couch Jugo was currently sitting in.

~*in an announcer's voice* Meanwhile with Jade.~

"Okay Itachi, this will hurt you more than it will hurt me." Said Jade as she hosed down Itachi with a shower gun. By the way, did I mention they were in the bathroom. Oh, and the water is scolding hot too. Heh, heh. *_evil grin_*

'REVENGE!' Thought Jade.

(Recap: Itachi (the dog) stole Jade's dango.)

"Hn," said Itachi. (Translation: Ouch, ouch, ouch, OUCH! THAT FREAKING BURNS!)

(A/N: Yes, I do speak part Uchihanesse. And yes it is now a non-exist language. :P)

"Okay I think your done, but you have to take your cloak off so I can clean it." Jade said nonchalantly.

"Hn," Itachi responded handing her his Akatsuki cloak. He then proceeded to walk into the living room.

"Sasuke~ your turn to get burned-I mean cleaned. Heh, heh."Jade said evily as she went looking for the Uchiha.

~In the living room.~

"Hey Itachi your ba-," Kisame stopped as he looked at him. "Umm, Itachi where's your cloak?"

"Jade said she was going to wash it. Is there a problem?" He replied in monotone.

"Uh, well you see-Nope! There isn't a problem. Right Kisame." Interrupted Kim as she took pictures of Itachi with her camera. (To save the moment. You would take pictures to if you saw what Itachi was wearing. It will be explain eventually. Suspense! ^~^)

"Hey guys I just got some-why is Itachi only wearing a fishnet shirt and cargo pants." Zoe said as she did a doubletake.

"I think he looks fine. But we seriously should get him a real shirt." Kim said regretfully.

(A/N: See this is why you should cherish the fishnet shirt wearing Itachi moments. By cherish I mean take pictures. And sell them on E-bay. O-O)

"Okay! Here ya go Itachi!" Zoe tossed a plain black shirt to him. He slid the shirt on a took a sit on one of the couches.

"Okay lets talk about the dos' and donts' of this world," announced Kim.

~With Jade and Sasuke~

"Sasuke, were you by chance wearing a white shirt or is it lavender. That would be really girly if it was lavender. Heh. Any who's it's wet."Jade sweat dropped as she looked at the soaking (and pissed may I add) Uchiha.

"Hn," he angrily replied.

"Why u no say more than one word?!" She said frustrated.

~With the other peeps~

"Wait Sasuke is wet! *_fangirl squeal_* I got to see this~!" Said Karin (and Sakura under her breath)

(A/N and Sasuke: CURSE YOU SUPERSONIC FANGIRL HEARING!)

They then dashed out of the anime room. (For obvious reasons. Hint, Sasuke. Hint, hint, wet. Hint, hint, hint, WHITE shirt.)

~With Jade and Sasuke (again)~

"Uh,oh," Jade muttered. She and Sasuke heard the fangirl squealing and the stomping of a certain red and pink-ettes feet.

"Into the bathroom!" Jade said in a hero voice as she shoved Sasuke into the bathroom and told him to lock the door.

"WHERE IS MY SASUKE!" Bellowed Karin and Sakura.

(A/N: Yesh people, ever heard of a inside voice?)

They turned towards each other. "YOUR SASUKE HE'S MINE!"

"I known him longer." Stated Sakura smugly while crossing her arms together.

"Well, I'm his teammate," Karin snorted.

"Me too."

"Your his _ex_-teammate."

"I was still on his team."

"Ladies, ladies, you were both on his team so . . . SHUT THE FUDGE UP! Oh, and Sasuke is not an object/prize to win. He is a person. He has his own rights on who he wants to be with. So, yeah end of discussion." Jade ranted.

"So, where is he?!" They both questioned.

"Uh he . . ," Jade pondered trying to make up a good excuse. ". . .He fell in a well."

"How exactly did he fall in a well?" Sakura pressed further.

'_Jeez is this an interrogation or something.'_ Jade thought.

"I was testing him of witchcraft."She replied.

"WHAT!" Karin exclaimed.

"Yeah. He wasn't a witch."

"So what happened to him?!" Sakura said outraged.

"I don't know. I do know though that if he didn't drown, then the water 'rejected' him. Then we'll have to pull him back up and burn him. Alive." *_please insert awkward silence or crickets chirping either one works_*

"Y-your insane." Sakura said horrified.

"You people are crazy!" Karin huffed.

"I prefer the term mad loves." Jade said in a British accent. (No offense to British people. It's just that things have a better feel to it, if a [anime] character has a [British] accent.)

With that the two girls ran away back into the anime room. Zoe quickly came in and gave Jade some (guy) clothes for Sasuke.

"Nice job, they look like they seen a ghost." Zoe whispered to her friend as she went back. Sasuke then choose the moment to popped his head out of the bathroom do

"Did you really throw people into a well if you thought they were a witch?" He asked.

"Nah, this is the 21st century. If it's medieval times them yes. But don't worry I don't do those types of things." Jade answered.

"AHHHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME GET OUT OF THIS WELL!" Somebody said in the distance.

"That wasn't me, I swear," Jade said putting her hands in front of her.

~With Kim~

"If anyone asks it wasn't me," Kim whispered to Zoe with shifty eyes.

"Umm, okay?" Zoe whispered back. (・・?)

(A/N: Lesson of the Day-Do not mess with these girls. They mean business and will teach you a lesson . . . LIKE A BOSS! DA DUM. (・Д・)ノ )

~AFTER CREDITS~

Me (a.k.a. the author.): Hey Sasuke I don't get it. Fangirls can hear random stuff like if your shirtless or wet. Yet, they can't hear when you say "get lost" or "go away". Do you get it?

Sasuke: I always wondered that too. By the way was there really a person in that well?

Me: I don't know. Ask Kim.

Sasuke: Wait, aren't you the author so you have to know about these things.

Me: For all you know this stuff could be happening in a alternate universe and I'm just seeing this stuff in my dreams and writing it down. And then posting it on the Internet. *_serious face_*

Sasuke: O^O Thinking: _'She's crazy.'_

Me: :D

Sasuke: O-O Thinking: _'This is proving my point.'_

Me: :D

Sasuke: You're creeping me out. _

Me: I know~! :D

Sasuke: I'll just be going now. *_walks away*_

Me: He'll be back eventually. :D *_wise, far-off look_* It's in his destiny.

Neji: HEY! THAT'S MY LINE! D:

Me: Is it? Or is it . . . MINE! DUN DUN DUN! :D

Neji: Sasuke is right. You're smiling is getting creepy. *_runs away yelling "NO ONE CAN BE THAT HAPPY!"_*

Me: They both have issues. Well, see you next time! Heh, heh, I'm braking the fourth wall. If you need me I'm going to look for Hibari Kyoya from KHR! Oh, and yes there was a person down that well. He/she will get out . . . eventually. SEE YA! THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND STUFF! (^ o ^)/) *_walks off Hibari-hunting_*


	8. You see that too Right?

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S MESSAGE!**: If you have questions about Jade, Kim, or Zoe just send in a review and I'll answer it. . .in the next chapter. Oh and yes there will be pairings. Eventually. But they will be a surprise! Heh, heh. I'm going to kidnap-I mean find my next guest for the ending notes

(Recap: Itachi was in a fish-net shirt. Karin and Sakura tried to fangirl over a wet WHITE shirted Sasuke. Jade told them he fell in a well. They believed it. [Pssh, Idiots.] Also, there was really a person down a well. 0-0)

~Fast-forward from telling Karin and Sakura Sasuke really didn't fall in a well and the rules of this world.~

"Okay now that we gotten that stuff straightened out. Any questions?" Asked Jade.

Naruto raised his hand.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Was there really a person down that well?"

"If you must know. Ask Kim."

"I rather not."

"Wise choice young grasshopper."

"Okay we need to get you guys some clothes!" Zoe exclaimed as she started walking out the door. "Follow me!" She waved her hand and everybody followed her out. As they reached the living room Kim stopped.

"Do you hear that?" She asked.

"Hear what smart one?" Sai replied bluntly.

"Shut up Harold and listen."

"My name is no-" "Shush!" Kim hissed as she slapped duck tape over his mouth. Everyone stopped and stared at them weirdly.

"Is that my duct tape?" Jade asked as she interrupted the awkward silence.

"Yes?" Kim said.

"Oh, cool. Does anyone else hear that quaking sound. Cause I know it is not Sasuke."

The duck-butt in question "Hned," angrily. If that is even possible.

(A/N: Seriously what is with Uchihas and their "hns.")

"I told you," Kim said.

"Um guys," Zoe said as she pointed out the backyard door. (It's one of those tinted one were you can see outside, but outside people can't see in. They have removable curtains.)

Everybody turned towards the door-thing and look in shocked. Or in some cases slightly surprise but is too cool to show it.

"What the f*** is that!?" Hidan questioned.

"Tobi thinks we should check it out!" Tobi excitedly said bouncing on the balls of his feet.

(A/N: *stares at Tobi* *whispers* "I know who you really are." *Fades away creepily*)

Tobi sneezed. '_Why do I have the oddest feeling someone whispering about me?_' He thought.

Anyways blah, blah, blah, they opened the back door, more blah, they walk out and Karin got pelted with skittles. Wait, What!?

"Ew, what ARE these?!" She squealed. Yes squealed.

"Karin, I'm sorry to tell you but those are parasites that repels Sasukes' and attract bugs." Kim said in her best serious voice trying not to laugh.

"MY LIFE IS OVVVVEEERRRR!"Karin wailed.

"BUWHAHAHAHA! I CAN'T *pause* BELIEVE *pause* SHE *pause* FELL *pause* FOR IT!" Kim, Zoe, and Jade laughed together.

"Wait, what? YOU LITTLE *_**BLEEP**_*-! Wait did I just get bleeped?"

(A/N: Yes.)

"Why didn't you bleep for Hidan!" Karin yelled outraged at the sky?

(A/N: One, because I have some respect for Hidan. Two, stop breaking the fourth wall you look crazy. We'll continue this conversation later.)

"You bet we will!" Karin screamed waving her fist in the air.

"She crazy," Deidara whispered to Suigetsu.

"I know right?"

"Um guys! LOOK!" Zoe pointed towards the sky to a penguin?

"Wait penguins can't fly. That's impossible!" Jade exclaimed.

"Wait, remember the day the box which had the puppies was on our doorstep." Kim asked.

"Yes."

"Well, you said to Zoe's question about Naruto characters being real, cool and I quote," Kim said, putting up quotation fingers. "Yeah it would. But that day is when a penguin is flying and farts rainbows and is pooping skittles."

"I was just kidding!" Jade said exasperated. "Also I just see skittles and a flying penguin which is awesome but no rainbows." At that very moment the penguin decided to let some lose and did what, you may think. Fart rainbows a course.

"Damn you to the pits of hell magical flying penguin that freaking farts RAINBOWS and poops SKITTLES!" Jade twitched as she stared at the flying bird. '_Why does it look smug! Grrrr.'_

"I can't waste a perfect opportunity like this," Zoe said as she started catching skittles and eating them.

"Zoe, the freaking bird pooped those skittles. Yet you eat them." Jade deadpanned as Kim joined Zoe.

"They have sour."

"MOVE OVER!"

"Ohnomnomnom," the girls mumbled as they shoved skittles in their mouths and each got baskets to catch them in. Where they got the baskets no one will ever know. Just go with it.

"Itachi try it. And don't say you don't like sweets. You eat dango." Kim said as she poured skittles into Itachi's hands.

"Be honored we usually don't like sharing when it comes to food." Zoe told him.

"Can Tobi have some to!?" Tobi asked.

"Sure, Tobi can have some. But, only a little. We don't want you on a sugar hive." Zoe responded as she handed Tobi a little basket.

Jade started humming the pink panther song as she snuck up on Sasuke.

"Eat it," she basically ordered as she shoved skittles in his face.

"I don't like sweets," he said in monotone.

"It's sour. Just like your personality."

"Oooooooh, do you want some ice with that burn." Zoe said as she popped up behind Jade.

"Rainbow," Jade said.

"It was just one test! They we all different colors!"

"Still not letting it go~!"

"I'll help you jump him."

"Deal."

Before Sasuke had time to blink he was tackled by both girls as they got rope and started wrapping him up in it muttering "tie, tie, tie, tie."

(A/N: XD Heh, Hitachiin twins moment.)

"There! All done!" Zoe said cheerfully.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sasuke demanded.

You may be thinking why isn't anybody helping him. Well, Karin was going to but Jugo is calming her down and Suigetsu is laughing his ass off. Team 7 is in a similar situation. But, replace Karin with Sakura (and a very angry inner Sakura), Sai with Jugo but instead of the calming effect only angering her more. And Suigetsu with Naruto. The Akatsuki doesn't really care.

"You will eat it and you will like it!" Growled Jade as she tried to shove it down his throat. Sasuke refused and attempted to shut his mouth close.

"You will try it or so help me I'll have Karin chew it and kiss you." Sasuke froze and Jade took the chance and dropped some in.

"Ha, Ha!" She yelled triumphantly doing a hero pose.

Sasuke just sat up. Stilled tied together mind you and promptly spat out the candies.

"Le gasped! How dare you waste perfectly good skittles." Kim said outraged.

"Yeah! You could at least spat on Karin. But noooo, the ground is the victim. Shame on you!" Zoe scolded.

"I will avenge you skittles! . . . Eh, it's not worth it. Wait weren't we suppose to go to the mall?" Jade said already forgetting about the sour skittles.

"Yeah, but some people have to do a transformation Justsu." Kim stated.

"Nah, they can stay the same. Just say we are going to a private cosplay convention so people won't ask we're it is." Zoe said nonchalantly.

"Great idea Zoe. But we need more room in the car. With all the shopping will do nd people."

"I have that covered." Said Jade. "We can just take the vans. Zoe you got your drivers license yet?"

"Yep!"

"Good. We will split off into three groups. You will stay in your groups. Do NOT wonder off. You could get easily lost. We will stop off at all the appropriate stored to get (*cough* female *cough*) 'supplies'. So we should meet at a certain spot?"

"FOOD COURT!" Zoe suggested.

"Okay food court it is. Zoe you choose you're group first."

"I call Naruto, Tobi, Deidara, Sai, Hidan, Kazuku."

"Guess I'm next," Kim said. "Kakashi, Itachi, Sakura, Karin, Jugo, Kisame."

"So the rest are Suigetsu, Pein, Konan, Zetsu, Sasori, and . . . Sasuke." Jade mumbled. '_Why is life so cruel. ;^;'_ She thought.

"Let's go!" Zoe said as she rushed back into the house.

'_I wonder how this turn out. Please don't let me jinx myself. Again. I wonder where did that demon penguin go?_' Jade thought curious.

~Somewhere in a far away, in a place called the land of Ooo~

"Oh Gunther you're back." Said Ice king.

"Quack, quack," Gunther responded and took a nap.

~ENDING CREDITS \(^o^)/ ~

Me: Hello Karin, it is a (dis)pleasure to see you here. -_-

Karin: Okay get to the point. Why did you bleep me and not Hidan.

Me: Isn't it obvious?

Karin: No . . .

Me: *_whispers_* It is because . . . I hate you.

Karin: WHAT THE *_**BLEEP**_*! YOU DID IT AGAIN! :O

Me: Nah, I don't hate you. I just really really (one thousand and more reallys later) really dislike you.

Karin: *_a skeleton by now_* (X - X)

Me: How rude. Oh, well. Please review and stuff and I'll make Sasuke give you a cookie.

Sasuke: Not happening.

Me: He's right. He stole mine and smashed it. With his foot! T^T Jerk!

Sasuke: Hn, not my fault you're a idi-*_gets jumped_*

Me: *_jumped him_*HA HA! WHOSE THE IDIOT NOW! Anywhos bye! *_drags a tied and duct taped Sasuke away_* Kufufufufufu~


	9. How do you put this on?

Who's in which group:

Zoe's group - Naruto, Tobi, Deidara, Sai, Hidan, Kazuku

Kim's group - Kakashi, Itachi, Sakura, Karin, Jugo, Kisame

Jade's group - Suigetsu, Pein, Konan, Zetsu, Sasori, Sasuke

"Okay everyone get in the van!" Zoe said excitedly as she pushed her group into a white van with sunset orange polka dots on it.

"In we go, " Kim mushroom puffed as she had to deal with both Karin and Sakura.

"I feel bad for you bro. . .but hey! You have Kakashi and Itachi, right?" Jade said as she nudged her.

"Your right, I feel extremely bad for you though."

"Why's that?"

"You have Sasuke. . ."

"-You just had to remind me. Didn't you?"

"Yep! Well I'm off!" Kim replied as she rushed her groupies into a black van with some purple lines on it.

"Just-just get in the car," Said Jade dejectedly as she slowly made her way to the drivers side of a silver van with green clouds towards the bottom.

As everyone piled in Suigetsu asked a question while pointing to the seatbelt. [1] "How do we put these on?"

"Oh. My. Gawd." Jade mopped as she repeatedly hit her head on the wheel.

"Careful, we don't want any brain damage to any brain cells you might have," Sasuke smirked. In response Jade sent a death glare towards his way.

"You do know I'm driving right?"

"Hn," he gave her a 'no dur' look.

"So I could crash this car and possibly kill us all."

"You would die too." He pointed out.

"No, I would jump out the door."

"Ehm," Suigetsu huffed. "Still need help here," he pointed to the seat belt.

"Okay let me put this in your words. You put that black thingy," Jade pointed to the belt. "Into to that thing," she pointed to the buckle.

"Heh heh."

"What are you snickering about?. . .Suigetsu! Get your mind out of the gutter!"

*Smack!*

"OW!"

"You deserve it," piped in Konan.

"Konan, you can TALK?" Exclaimed Jade.

". . .yes?"

"Oh well cool beans. Yes, I did just say that."

"How do you take it off?" Questioned Suigetsu.

"You press the red part of the buckle."

"What's the buckle?"

"Oh. My. Glob!" Jade facewheeled. [2]

~Meanwhile in Zoe's car~  
(By the way their still parked at the house.)

"TOBI CAN'T GET HIS SEATBELT ONNNNNN!" Tobi screamed.

"TOBI SHUT THE F*CK UP (UN)!" Hidan and Deidara said both smacking him.

"Owwwww. . ."

"Hey got the thing on by myself!" Naruto said proud.

"Idiot I got it on before you," Sai said in monotone.

"WHY I AHDA!"

"All of you be quiet or I'll strangle you with my tentacles." Kazuku said bluntly. Everyone then kept quiet.

"SUIGETSU YOU RETARD! YOU PUT IT IN THE WRONG WAY! AGAIN!" They heard Jade yelling in the distance. Hidan started snickering.

*Smack!"

"Is that a f*cking shoe!"

"Yep~!" Zoe said cheerfully as Deidara passed back her shoe.

~In Kim's van~

"Oh, I hope Sasuke-kun will be alright." Sakura sighed dreamily as an unsaid "with Jade and all" was left out.

"Hm he may have to bite me. Again may I add." Karin said smugly. [3]

"Gross," Kim huffed.

*ring-ring*

"What's that?" Asked Kakashi as Kim pulled out her phone.

"A phone. We use it to communicate from far-distances." Kim replied.

"Hm, interesting."

"Yello," Kim said into the phone.

"Sup bro!" Responded a energetic voice.

"Hi Zoe, what's up?"

"Good everyone is safe and ready in my car how bout yours?"

"Well. It could be better."

"We should add Jade. I'll ring her up." Zoe said as she called Jade to add her to the conversation.

"Ello Zoe, what's up? GOD DAMMIT SUIGETSU JUST LET ME PUT IT ON FOR YOU!"

~With Jade~

*click*

"There that was so hard, it took me 1 second." Jade puffed. "Now don't mess with it or I'll whack you with a book."

"Oooh, threating~!" Suigetsu cooed.

*Twack!*

"Is that a hard-cover book?" Asked Pein.

"Yup!" Jade grinned.

"I think he's knocked out." White Zetsu pointed out. "Can I eat him?" Questioned Black Zetsu.

"No," Sasuke said in montone. "I still need him for my team."

"Hey Sasuke speaking about murder. Kim, Zoe, do you have your phone on speaker?" Jade asked. A round of "yes" answered back.

"Okay Sasuke we all know you have sibling issues. *cue snickering from Naruto* So our mission is to rekindle your bromance with Itachi, whether you like it or not."

"Bromance?"

"Yes bromance, a close but nonsexual relationship between two men." [4]

". . .did you just say that?" Asked Zoe laughing.

"Yes. Yes I did."

"Do you have any sanity?" Inquired Sasori.

"What sanity?" Jade responded.

By now Sasuke had a tick mark on his forehead while Itachi was being. . .well Itachi.

"So long story short, no bloody murder or I will skin you alive." Jade said glaring at Sasuke.

"Hn," he replied.

"I'll just take that as a yes. Anyways, is everyone ready to go?"

"Yep. You know what we should do to pass the time?" Asked Kim.

"A musical montage?" Replied Zoe.

"Not my idea, but sure I guess that works. . ."

"I have a song!" Jade put in.

"K-pop?" Zoe questioned.

"Yesh, Mr. Taxi by SNSD. Girls generation."

"What's K-pop?" Kakashi asked.

"I think it stand for Korean pop or something like that." Kim answered.

"Okay?"

"Why are we going to listen to your horrible singing?" Droned Sai.

"HEY! We are not horrible! You never even heard us sing! Also it passes the time quicker, Sai." Zoe retorted.

"Just get on with it." Karin moaned exasperated.

"Okie-dokie," Jade said as she put her CD in and played the song.

"You guys are welcomed to sing along if you like," Kim piped in.

[5] And so the music began. . .

[Jade] Tokyo, Seoul, London, New York  
Kimama ni sekai wo drive tonight  
[Kim] Kakuchi de hirou suru new style  
Mita koto nai mono dake mise tageru

[Jade] Hora kotchi wo mite sukoshi keikai seyo!  
[Zoe] Ano hidari handoru yori nan-bai mo

[Zoe] I'm so fast

[All] Mr. Taxi, Taxi, Taxi soutou jeukshi jeukshi jeukshi  
[Jade] Oitsukenai supiido de  
[Zoe] Nee tsuite ko reru no?  
[All] Mr. Taxi, Taxi, Taxi soutou jeukshi jeukshi jeukshi  
[Kim] Hikari kagayaku  
[Zoe] Kedo fure rarenai no  
[Jade] Masani Supersonic n' hypertonic  
[Kim] Ubatte hoshii no  
[Zoe] You take me ima sugu  
[All] Mr. Taxi, Taxi, Taxi soutou jeukshi jeukshi jeukshi  
[Kim] Kedo kantan ni  
[Jade] Wa ikanai no yo

[Jade] Machi no higa marude shooting star  
Tsugi no mokuteki-chi made non-stop  
[Zoe] Enjin-on dake nokoshite dashi boja ushirode de say goodbye  
Hora yosomi shinaide bouken seyo!  
[Jade] Ano migi handoru yori mo tashika yo

[Kim] I'm so sure

[All] Mr. Taxi, Taxi, Taxi soutou jeukshi jeukshi jeukshi  
[Jade] Oitsukenai supiido de  
[Zoe] Nee tsuite ko reru no?  
[All] Mr. Taxi, Taxi, Taxi soutou jeukshi jeukshi jeukshi  
[Kim] Hikari kagayaku  
[Zoe] Kedo fure rarenai no  
[Jade] Masani Supersonic n' hypertonic  
[Kim] Ubatte hoshii no  
[Zoe] You take me ima sugu  
[All] Mr. Taxi, Taxi, Taxi soutou jeukshi jeukshi jeukshi  
[Kim] Kedo kantan ni  
[Jade] Wa ikanai no yo

[Kim] 1, 2, 3 - here we go!  
[Zoe] Doko e de mo jiyuujizai yo  
Sou uchuu no hate de sae mo  
[Kim] Negai dourina no yo doushite fuan na no?  
And I don't know why, and I don't know why  
[Jade] Tsuite kite yo nee I don't wanna say good bye, goodbye  
([Kim] Goodbye. Don't wanna say goodbye)

[All] Mr. Taxi, Taxi, Taxi soutou jeukshi jeukshi jeukshi  
[Jade] Oitsukenai supiido de  
[Zoe] Nee tsuite ko reru no?  
[All] Mr. Taxi, Taxi, Taxi soutou jeukshi jeukshi jeukshi  
[Kim] Hikari kagayaku  
[Zoe] Kedo fure rarenai no  
[Jade] Masani Supersonic n' hypertonic  
[Kim] Ubatte hoshii no  
[Zoe] You take me ima sugu  
[All] Mr. Taxi, Taxi, Taxi soutou jeukshi jeukshi jeukshi  
[Kim] Kedo kantan ni  
[Jade] Wa ikanai no yo

"Eh, not bad. I heard better." Hidan commented.

*Swack!*

"What the h*ll Deidara!" Hidan groaned from Deidara punching him in the gut. (Their sitting near each other. Deidara just reached over Tobi.)

"Be nice yeah! I thought they were pretty good!"

"Better than I thought," Sai muttered under his breath.

"Ha! What-now you bloody git! That is why you don't judge people at first glance!" Kim said triumphantly.

"Hey guys were at the mall now. We can park." Jade mentioned.

"That was sure quick," Kisame noted.

"Told you everything is quicker with a musical montage!" Zoe grinned parking her car and helping everybody out.

"Never doubted you," Naruto laughed as her high-fives her.

"Hn," Itachi and Sasuke both said as they got out and death glared each other. Although Itachi's death glare was more softer in a brotherly way. Jade and Kim noticed this a smirked inwardly.

"Heh heh, Itachi really is the best bro in the world. Maybe not the best. But still." Kim whispered to Jade as they walked side by side.

"If only we can stop Sasuke from you know," Jade said making a stabbing motion with her hand and humming the "Psycho" music when the guy murders someone.

"Well they are in our world. So maybe we can change his mind? You know start with a new beginning?"

"Yeah, we could. But it will be hard helping that jerk."

"Don't think about it. As we say-"

"Just go with it," they said together and started laughing after.

"Hmm, sometimes I hate serious moments like these." Jade mumbled looking off into the distance.

"Well we are growing teenagers. Being 16 and all."

"Yeesh Kim, you make us sound like 80 year olds."

"Just pointing out the facts."

"Let's just get the clothes. The faster I'm out of the mall, the happier I'll be."

"Let's just hope we don't run into fangirls," Kim joked as she nudged Jade.

"Why do I have the oddest feeling you just jinx'd it and doomed me?"

"I don't know but we should hurry up," said Kim speed walking to the entrance, as Zoe was yelling at them to hurry up.

"Wait for me! I hate running!" Cried out Jade as she ran after her friend.

Little did they know some creepy stalker was watching them and their 'little' group.

"How much exactly will these girls affect their lives?" Murmured the person. "Hmp, this will be most interesting. . ."

(^w^)/~~ Ending Stuff~~~

[1] You know how in some stories like these, the Naruto characters somehow know how to put on a seatbelt. Well you would think they didn't. Cause you know they don't have cars and such.

[2] Smacking your face against a steering wheel. :P

[3] Seriously that is one of the only reasons why she's on Tean Taka. It is a weird way to heal someone though. . .

[4] Sorry, I just had to add this. XD I still can't believe it's a actual word.

[5] The song and group is really good. Here is a link to the song: watch?v=Oh_Jw6IK6DQ&sns=em

A/N: So sorry I haven't posted in a long time. Was stuck studying for huge test and a whole week of testing. Anyways this story might have some serious moments, but will still always remain random and crazy. But everything can't always be fun and games. . .or can it? Jade can you do the ending? Pretty please?

Jade: Sure~! Thanks for reading, reviews appreciated, rainbow, sunshine, and a bucket of happiness. Can I go now? I have gelato waiting for me.

Me: Lucky. . .can I have some?

Jade: No. Mine.

Me: B-but I'm your creator!

Jade: Fine. . .

Me: Yay~! *skips away*

Jade: *mutters* The things I do. *walks after*


	10. Never EVER underestimate fangirls

"Okay everyone we meet at the food court. So stay with your group and don't get lost. Enjoy~!" Zoe chirped as she grabbed Deidara's hand and dragged him off.

"Um, I'll just go follow her," Naruto stated as he ran off after them.

"Don't forget Tobi!" Tobi screamed as he dashed after.

"No one f*ucking likes you!" Hidan yelled.

"Language," Jade said throwing a book at him.

"Gah!" Hidan yelped.

"Scram! Follow your group!" Kim shooed Hidan.

"Yesh! . . .women. . ." He muttered.

"We heard you!" Both girls growled.

"Fine, fine, I'm going."

"Okay I'm off!" Kim announced. "Follow me!" She waved her hand to her group.

"You totally just ripped off Frosty the Snowman," Jade said.

"Yep! Don't care!" Kim yelled over her shoulder as she and her group disappeared.

"Well bye, now why do I feel like I'm forgetting something. . ." Jade muttered.

"Sasuke is missing," Pein pointed out.

"Eh?" Jade looked around and where Sasuke was standing there was a cloud shape of him.

"Uh, can't we just you know ditch him?" Jade said sheepishly.

"As much as I'll like that. Karin will go on gorilla on me." Suigetsu muttered.

"And Sakura will be come a human bashee. Agh," Jade shivered. "Okay new game plan you guys go into Kim's group while I shall go searching for the duck-wipe, like the hero I am!" Jade did a hero pose.

"Okay. . ." Konan said. As they were leaving Jade called out to Sasori.

"What?" He responded.

"Do you by chance have a stick and rope?" She asked.

"Here," he said handing her a stick and rope.

"Where you get-never mind. I seen weirder stuff."

"Bye." Sasori then left to find Pein and Konan.

"Okay time to go DUCK HUNTING! Wait. . .I mean Uchiha finding! Yeah, aheheh."

Jade tied the rope to the stick and wandered around. She then stopped a mob of girls. She various shouts of "I looovee youuuu~!" and "Marry me! Marry me!"

"Okay investigate the group of *shiver* fangirls. Or pretend I never saw that and get ice cream. Hmm, so many choices." Jade pondered. Then she thought of Sakura and Karin getting on her case screaming like the banshees they are.

"Ugh, investigate. Sasuke you sooo owe me." She muttered to herself. She plopped down on the nearest bench to the crowd.

"Ready," she aligned the makeshift rod. "Set," she pulled it back. "LAUNCH!" She whipped it forward landing the bait end in the heart of the hoard. She felt a tug and pulled it back.

"Ugh fangirl. Definitely throw THAT back in," she lowered the rod back in.

"EH!" She looked surprise as she felt a tug. "WAIT DON'T DRAG ME IN! AH!" She yelped as the line was pulled and tugged her in. "NOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE BY FANGIRLS! THAT IS SO UNCOOL!" As she was pulled into the heart she stepped on something or is it someone?

"Ow," groaned a certain voice.

"Sasuke! What the hello kitty are you doing in here!? . . .Wait don't tell in this started because of you." Jade sneered.

"First, get your foot off me loser. Second, don't blame me that I have fangirls, whether it's my world or your world." He replied back.

"Someone just save me-I mean us!" Jade moaned exasperated.

"Here ya go~!" Said a familiar voice.

"Zoe! Thank Kami! Wait what's this for?" She asked the orange hair girl as she was handed a duck styled leash backpack. You know the ones parents put on little kids.

"For Sasuke. Bye!" She replied as she disappeared back into the crowd.

"Wait! Take me with you! . . .Meanie." Jade pouted childishly.

"Ugh why did she have to leave me with you of all people." Sasuke said in monotone.

"Hey! At least you not stuck with Karin or Sakura. They'll either join the fangirls, rape you, or join the fangirls to rape you. Either option ends with you getting molested someway somehow." Jade pointed out.

"Hn."

"Hmm," Jade rubbed her chin looking at the backpack leash. "Heh, heh." A evil smirk formed on her face. She turned towards Sasuke with the same look on her face.

"Hn?" Sasuke looked at her uncomfortable.

"Zoink!" She basically slammed the thing on his back as she fixed it. "There no you won't get lost." She snickered. "Oh look it makes sounds too." She pressed a red button on the shoulder.

"Quack quack," it went.

"How suiting." Jade grinned ear to ear.

"That is a really cool Sasuke cosplay!" Screamed a girl.

"I know he is sooo dreamy~!" Gushed another girl.

"Please marry me!" Said another.

"No me!"

"Why you! He should be with me!"

"SASUKE IS SOOO HAWT!" [1]

"Oh god, I pity you." Jade sadly said to Sasuke.

"You get used to it." He muttered back. "Lets just get out of here."

"Okay double O' donut."

"Did you just?"

"Yes, yes I did. Move along now," she interrupted pulling him on the leash.

"Hn." (Translation: I hate you so much right now.)

"Buwahahahaha-ow! Stupid fangirl, stepping on my foot. That biotch did it on purpose. I saw the evil fangirlish intent in her demonic eyes." Jade muttered.

Sasuke started snickering at her expense. She tugged on his leash thing hard enough to momentarily knock the air out of him.

"Shut up slave. Mufufufufu. Oh god I sound like that Michael Jackson look-a-like or Mukuro Rokudo." Jade snapped at Sasuke. '_Ah Mukuro. . .Kyoya Hibari is still better though,_' she thought.

"Snap out of your inter-dialogue," Sasuke hissed.

"Yesh, someone's grumpy."

~With Kim and her group (with the addition of the rest of Jade's group)~

"Why are we in. . .Build-A-Plushie [2], again?" Asked Kakashi.

"Cause I want too," Kim replied. "Also we're done with all the shopping we're just waiting for Jade and Sasuke. By the way what ever did happen to them?"

"Jade is trying to 'save' Sasuke from getting possibly molested by fangirls," Sasori said bluntly as he passed by them.

"Um okay?" Kim said confused. "Hey, look Itachi it's a weasel," she put a stuffed weasel in front of her.

"Hn," he observed the toy. He then picked up a black cat plush.

"Take it," he handed her the cat.

"Umm," she looked hesitantly.

"Give me the weasel and take the cat."

". . .?"

"Take. The. Cat."

". . ."

"Just give me the weasel," he huffed.

"Sure?" Kim traded him the weasel exchange for the cat. He then walked away to find a (super cute) outfit for his new found brethren.

"Weird," Kisame stated and finished dressing his stuffed great white shark (the one from Nemo.)

~Jade and Sasuke~

"You see that too right. . ?" Jade questioned Sasuke as she looked inside Build-A-Plushie.

"Just keep walking and find me some new clothes," he responded.

"Geez, bossy. . ."

~With Zoe's group~

"Okay we got the clothes and food for you guys," said Zoe.

"By the way un, I been meaning to ask. Why did you ask me what was my favorite pie flavor?" Deidara asked her.

"No reason you need to know of~!" She chirped.

"Tobi has question! Why did we get brithday stuff! Is it someone's brithday!? Why didn't anyone tell TOBI!" Tobi wined.

"Tobi can you know, shut up!" Kazuku ordered.

"Sorry Kazuku!" He yelped.

"We should go find everyone else," Sai advised.

"K k," Zoe replied happily as she skipped off to find her friends.

~Jade and Sasuke (again)~

"Where are we?" Sasuke asked the emerald haired girl as she looked at graphic shirts in the darkish store.

"This Sasuke is called Hot Topic. I get most of my stuff here. It's actually really cool. Still don't know why people think it's just like punk and gothic stuff. I mean it has awesome stuff. For example they are the only place I know of that has Adventure Time shirts," she ranted.

"Hm," Sasuke mumbled as he looked at the clothes. "I might like this store. . ."

"Thought so," Jade said to herself. "Now hurry up, we don't have all day. Unless you want to get mobbed again."

"Hn."

~A little while later~

"We're all here?" Asked Pein.

"We is my Sasuke-kun?" Karin wined.

"Would you freakin shut up!" Suigetsu snarled at her.

"Water boy!"

"B*tch!"

"Bas-HOW ABOUT BOTH OF YOU SHUT ZE HELL UP!" Interrupted a certain voice.

"Sup' Jade!" Zoe waved over to her friend.

"Everyone get back into the freaking vans!" She yelled as she ran by dragging Sasuke with her.

"Why in the f*cking h*ll would we listen to you," Hidan huffed.

"One, cause I said so. Two, fangirls," she sneered back.

"Lets get out of here then!" Kimshouted as she ran after her friend.

"Hey this is the fastest I ever seen Jade run! Ha Ha! Lets go~!" She said as she ran after them.

"Ugh," all the Naruto characters mushroomed puffed as they chased after them not wanting be stuck here in this world, alone, just to fend for themselves against. . .fangirls.

~In a creepy hideout~

"Really the Uchiha almost got taken down by fangirls. Really?" Voiced a certain (*cough* creepy *cough*) stalker. "Eh that Jade girl really is something."

"How about the other two?"

"They're something else too. They will also play an important part in my plans. Fufufufu."

'God that IS creepy,' thought the other less important person that is currently in the room with Mr/Ms. Stalker.

（・◇・）/~~~ Ending Credits

[1] It killed me on the inside writing the fangirl moment.

[2] My awesome version of Build-A-Bear were the prices aren't so high. I mean who would pay almost $40 for a toy. No Build-A-Plushie is waayy better.

A/N: It _is_ going to be someone's brithday. Four someone's.

Deidara: I know who it yeah! It's-*gets duck-taped*

Me: Shush!

Deidara: Mrph mrrrrr.

Me: Ushishishishi~!


	11. Happy Birthday!

*cue typing noise you hear in the beginning of those movies*

Date: May 4

*end those noises*

"Home sweet home!" Jade yelled as she pushed open the door and jumped on her recliner. "I missed you my dear recliner," she snuggled closer to it.

"That's not really her recliner is it?" Konan asked.

"Actually it is! She even had it labeled. See." Kim pointed to the back which clearly said "Jade's recliner. Do not sit on or face the wrath of Jade."

"Her wrath can't be that bad," Sai said.

"Wanna try Sai?" Jade asked innocently but with a devious smile on her face as she sat on the chair.

"No," he replied in monotone.

"Killjoy," she huffed and closed her eyes.

"Aren't you going to help us unpack?" Sakura pestered her.

"Um how 'bout no?" She shot back.

"Hmp!"

"Kesesese, suck it losers." Jade said in a Prussia accent.

"Heh Hetaila references are awesome, dude!" Zoe said in a America voice.

"China take all. You can go home now, aru," Kim did a China voice.

"Hey Sas-gay, did you know you had the same Japanese voice actor as England?" Jade just pointed out.

"Who is this England," questioned said Duck-butt.

"Someone who will always be cooler than you," Kim laughed.

"And who cooks horrible," Zoe giggled.

"Yeah, Iggy is a horrible cook." Kim smiled. "Veh, now I want pasta~!"

"And I want gelato! But no, nobody cares about gelato." Jade huffed pissed that she doesn't have Gelato in her stomach yet.

"Gelato is yummy!" Zoe said.

"What is 'gelato'?" Asked Naruto.

"Something that is too epic to explain," Jade responded with a far away look.

"Lets go to bed I'm beat!" Kim yawned, stretching her arms.

"Here are the rules," Jade pulled out a chart. "No noise or explosions. I'm looking at you Deidara. No making anyone into puppets or human sacrifices. No eating anyone. You break it you pay for it, by OUR terms. And that's basically it. Try to find a room. Or share with someone if you can. G'night!"

Everyone split up after Zoe and Kim handed them blankets and pillows.

"Night guys. Seriously why do I feel like I'm forgetting something important." Jade asked them.

"Don't worry Jade just go to sleep," Kim slimed sleepily.

"Ahaha yeah, you'll probably remember tomorrow. Night guys," Zoe waved.

All the girls went into their respective rooms.

Jade entered her room and pick a change of pajamas and went into the bathroom. As she was in her bathroom someone silently opened her door and crawled into the bed.

"Mmmh comfy," the person muttered softly as he/she slowly dozed off.

"Sleep time," Jade whispered happily as she crawled into her bed.

"Hey can you move over a bit," came a quiet voice.

"Sure," she moved over a little.

A moment of silence. . .

-!

"Wait who the fudge are you and what are you doing in my bed!?" Jade screeched quietly.

"Hn," came the replied.

"Please don't tell me your Itachi."

"Hn." This time angrier.

"Oh h*llz to the no. *Smack!* I knew it! *Wam!* Sasuke! *Pow!* Your a freaking closet pervert!" *Bam!*

"Would you stop hitting me with a book!" He snarled quietly to her.

"Like I *Slam!* would *Smack!* ever listen to you!"

*Smack-smack, smacky smack!* and the sounds of a hard-cover book repeatedly hitting skin continued. . .until Sasuke grabbed the book and chucked it across the room.

"Would you quiet down," he hissed.

"Give me a reason to listen to you duck-wipe."

"Well you said some people will have to share a bed. And I like your bed," he replied smugly.

"Stupid loopholes," Jade muttered. "Just don't hog the bed."

"You should repeat that to yourself."

"Shaddup."

"Hn."

~A couple hours later~

"Bed hog," Jade puffed as she laid on the floor. Not by choice mind you. Lets have a little flashback.

~*~ Flashback ~*~

"Quit moving," Sasuke mumbled to Jade.

"Quit stealing the blankets," she shot back.

"Quit hogging them."

"I'm not!"

"Your acting like a child."

"Your acting like a class A jerk."

"Hn."

"Stop with your one worded answers! Do you know how annoying that gets!"

"Just stop moving."

"Make me!"

*Shove!*

~*~ Present Time ~*~

And that kiddies are how unicorns are made-Wait! I mean how Jade got on the floor.

Yeah, aheh. . .

"Freaking basturd," she mumbled under her breath.

"Did you just call me a turd?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yep, deal with it."

"H-"

"Finish that one worded sentence and I'm leaving you in a room with all your little fangirls," Jade interrupted. "Oh, and if your going to say I'll just poof out of there think again. I'll just put chakra-cuffs on you. Yup I know about those. Suck it loser."

She then heard the sound of soft snoring after her rant.

"Did he just? Oh fudge no, if I'm going to sleep uncomfortably he will too." Jade then crept up to the side of the bed and leaned over to Sasuke's ear.

"Eat your soup, eat your soup, eat your soup," she whispered in a Russian accent.

"I don't want to eat soup," Sasuke muttered in his slumber.

"Kolkolkolkolkol," Jade laughed evilly rubbing her hands together.

~Kim's room~

"Um, Itachi can you hold me for a sec, I feel like someone is doing the evil Russia laugh," Kim admitted nervously.

"What is 'the evil Russia laugh'?" Itachi asked.

"It's this thing from Hetalia. If you watch you'll understand. But when I hear it it creeps me out."

"What does it sound like?"

"Well it sounds like-"

"-Kolkolkolkol," a disembodied voice laughed.

"That. Please hold me," Kim whimpered scared as she held onto Itachi on he bed.

'That really IS creepy,' he thought subconsciously pulled her closer.[1]

~Zoe's room~

"There sure was a lot of noise in Jade's room. Wonder what happened?" Zoe thought out loud.

"Hopefully nothing dirty," Konan piped up.

"It's nice having a mini-girls' sleepover, kind of."

"Yes it is."

"Night Konan."

"Good night Zoe."

~With Zetsu~

"Munch, munch, munch," Zetsu crunched on a. . .bone? Oh my candy. . .

"What?!" Black Zetsu growled. "She never said not to eat these things."

"Their ribs. Pork ribs, I believe," White Zetsu assured.

"Shaddup," Black Zetsu snapped at him.

~Next Day~

Date: May 5

"Cocka-doo-da*hack, cough*-doo," crowed a hacking rooster-chicken-whatever.

"You guys ready?" Kim asked her group which consisted of Zoe, and Tobi.

"One. Two. Three!" They slammed opened a door which held a sleeping Deidara.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They screamed.

"Ugh. . .what the h*ll un? How do you know when my birthday is?" He said groggily.

"Google," Kim said simply. "Anyways get up and dress, cause it's not only your birthday."

"Who else is it?" He asked.

"A certain gelato and Hibari Kyoya-obsessed, green haired weirdo." Zoe happily answered.

"Jade. . ?"

"That's the one! Now hurry up!"

"Fine, fine! Just get out, yeah!"

"Okay," the both said as they practically bounced out.

"Tally-ho! To Jade's room!" Kim pointed to the girl's room.

"Hey Kim did you hear the weird noises coming from her room?" Zoe asked her friend as they stood outside Jade's door.

"You too? You don't think. . ?"

"Nah, they hate each other's guts, remember? At least from Jade's side. I'm no sure about Sasuke. I mean he is so."

"Angsty?" Kim helped.

"Yeah, angsty. Soo you gonna open the door?"

"No, what if they really you know. . ?"

"Gah! No dirty thoughts!"

"Hallo guys!" Said an energetic voice which belonged to Naruto. "What you doing?"

"We're going to surprise Jade it's her and Deidara's B-day today," Kim told him.

"Oi! I want to help to!" Came a reply from water boy-I mean Suigetsu.

"Why?" Zoe questioned.

"I saw Sasuke going into her room and guess what he didn't come out. Also I heard some pretty interesting things last night," he hummed.

"Me too, you don't think. . ?" Naruto trailed off.

"For the last freaking time! Would you people please get your mind out of the gutter! Also go away it's too early for the crapola," came a muffled feminine voice through the door.

"It's only around 8 a.m." Kakashi stated strolling by with his prevented book in hand.

"Wait how did you get your prevented book here?" Zoe asked.

"Wait! Kakashi has his adult mature book!" Jade's shout was heard.

"I always have it in my kunai pouch," he simply responded.

Hidan then chose the moment to walk in. "That f*cking b*stard has a pro-"

"Finish that sentence Hidan and I'll gut you like a fish," Kim said with a sickly sweet smile on her face.

He gulped.

"We're coming in~!" Zoe chirped as she basically kicked down the door. The all walked in to find a content Sasuke sleeping softly on the bed and a twitching Jade glaring at him from the ground. Looking at his sleeping form, from the side.

"Um, did we interrupt something?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head. But he was ignored by both occupants of the room. One waking up, the other muttering curse words and something about revenge.

"Happy birthday?" Kim said awkwardly as Zoe pop some confetti.

Jade looked up confuse from her position on the floor. "That was today?" She asked.

"You forgot. Your own birthday," Suigetsu deadpanned.

"Ah, yeah?" Jade replied sheepishly. "To tell the truth I did forget. But I didn't forget it is also Hibari Kyoya's birthday too~!"

"Can we eat pie now? I'm hungry," Zoe announced.

"Isn't cake? And for breakfast?" Kakashi stared at the girls weirdly.

"Hey my birthday. My rules. Also Deidara's rules too. But I over-rule him." Jade shit back. "Okay now everybody get ze h*llz out. I need to change. You too Sasuke."

As Jade slammed the door, the other two girls told everyone to get dressed and ready.

"Whhhyyyy?" Karin wined.

"Cause it's two peoples special days and i don't want it to be ruine," Kim and Zoe both said together in sync.

"What's the occasion?" Questioned Kazuku. "Will it cost money?"

"Of course silly! But don't worry we're paying for it." Zoe smiled.

"Oh and the occasion is birthdays. Jade's and Deidara's to be exact," Kim finished.

"How do you know about Tobi's senpal's birthday?" Tobi jumped.

"Naruto Wikipedia," Itachi answered this time.

"Is everything named after me?" Naruto went starry eyed.

"Well the whole series is called 'Naruto' and 'Naruto Shippuden apparently,'" Sasori droned bored.

"Hn," Sasuke huffed angry at his rival.

"Awesome!" Naruto fist pumped.

"Hey guys," Deidara walked into the living room were almost everyone was in. Yes they have that big of a living room.

"Oh Deidara here's your pie!" Zoe said bringing a banana cream pie to him.

"How are we going to eat that?" Asked Kisame.

"Oh that pie is not for eating," Kim started giggling. "Wanna find out what's it for! Zoe!"

Zoe then proceed to slam the pie in Deidara face. Everyone was either chuckling or full out laughing.

"What the f*ck yeah!" Deidara growled angrily wiping cream off his face.

"Well that was what the pie was for. We throw the birthday person favorite pie in thir face. But we put way more whip cream in it then the filling. If you want the pie you actually eat it's in the kitchen," Kim explained.

"So we will throw a pie in Jade's face?" Questioned Jugo.

"Well one of you guys can do it because I plan on living a long life," Zoe said sheepishly.

"She can't be that scary," Sakura huffed.

"Uh, she can when she wants to be. She does represent something certain thing after all," Kim looked towards Zoe.

"Represents what?" Asked Kazuku intrigued.

"It's not our place to tell you. You'll learn in time. Just not now," Zoe vaguely answered.

"Sup' dudes, why so serious?" Jade came into the room with a creepy grin on her face.

Suigetsu then looked into the kitchen.

"Throw the pie in my face and you'll lose brain cells or a limb," Jade said with the same grin.

He paled a little and thought better.

"We'll give you a twenty second start," Kim announced.

"K, see ya!" Jade yelled over her shoulder as she ran out of the room.

"Sasuke do you want to do the honors?" Zoe turns towards him with a chocolate cream pie in her hands.

"Hn," he took the food and walked out of he room.

"I thought you said you weren't going to do it to her?" Sai asked Zoe.

"No, I said you can do it. I won't. That doesn't mean we aren't doing it."

"You do know there is a possible chance Sasuke will either get killed or seriously injured if he succeeds in pieing Jade," Sasori said boredly.

"WHAT!" Scream Karin. "MY SASUKE MIGHT GET HURT!"

"That is a possibility, if he succeeds."

"Of course he will! He is Sasuke Uchiha, after all," Sakura signed dreamily.

"Well there is-" Sasori was cut off by a yell.

"SASUKE F*CKING UCHIHA! YOU A-HOLE! I'LL KILL YOU! VOOOOOIIIIII!"[2]

"Ooooo, he's in trouble," Naruto snickered.

"Um he might actually be in deep doo-doo," Zoe paled.

"VOOOOIIIII! FACE MY WRATH!" They then heard the sound of a chainsaw starting.

"SASUKE-KUN! I'LL SAVE YOU!" Karin and Sakura both screeched, getting up. They them glared at each other almost forgetting about a certain 'avenger'.

"You call yourself an avenger! Where's Captain America or Iron Man, huh!" They saw Sasuke speeding by with Jade hot on his heels chainsaw in hand.

"DIIIEEEEEE!" She yelled.

"Oh my f*cking Jashin! Sh really is going to kill him!" Hidan shouted.

"I think this is going far enough," Itachi said in monotone.

"I'LL FEED YOU TO ZETSU, AFTER I KILL YOU!" Jade screamed still chasing the duck-haired teen.

"I like the way this girl thinks," Black Zetsu said.

"Shush this is Itachi's brother you talking about," White Zetsu scolded his other side.

"Kill joy."

"Die! Die! Die!" Jade chanted relentlessly chasing Sasuke.

"Is no one going to stop this?" Kakashi sweat dropped.

"This is pretty entertaining, hm? Best birthday ever." Deidara told Suigetsu who nodded in return.

Kakashi's sweat drop only grew.

"THIS IS SPARTA!" Zoe yelled suddenly pulling out a blue lightsaber from nowhere.

"FOR NARIA!" Kim fist pumped as she also pulled out a green lightsaber from nowhere. Then they started having a lightsaber fight, with sound effects of course.

"SUCK IT LOSER! KESESESE!" Jade yelled triumphantly as she sat on top of Sasuke's back.

"I FEEL SO PRETTY AND WITTY AND GAAAAYYYY~!" Naruto sang spinning.

*cue record scratching*

Everyone by now had the 'WTF!' face.

"And that is how you shut everybody up," he said and took a bow.

"Are you sure he has the Nine-tail fox?" Konan asked Pein.

"I think so, at least that's what my resources tell me." Pein looked at Tobi.

*ding-dong*

"I shall go get it!" Jade ran towards they front door.

"Package for Jade DuVonn," said he delivery man.

"That would be moi."

"Sign here, and here. Also, miss you do know you have. . .chocolate cream pie is it? On you face."

"Yes, yes I do."

"Okay? Here's you package. Have a nice day."

"Thank you Mr. Delivery Man!" Jade kicked the door close and walked into the living room.

"Aren't you gonna clean your face?" Kisame stared at Jade.

"Nope! It actually kind of feels nice. . ." Jade then brought out a pocket knife and cut open the package.

"Who is it from?" Kim asked.

"My parents. . .ooh it's gelato. Yum~!" Jade smiled as she opened a container and got a spoon and just as there eating her gelato.

"By the way where are your parents?" Konan questioned.

"Somewhere, I live by myself." Jade responded.

"In a two story house, with huge lawn space." Suigetsu said not buying it.

"Well I had Zoe and Kim move in with me so it won't be as lonely."

"But do your and their parents know bout this?" Kakashi pressed further.

"Geez what is this twenty questions? Anyways, ya they know. They approved of course." Zoe wheezed swatting confetti out of her face.

"Jade's parents are the ones paying for this house," Kim said.

"I have a question for Zetsu," Jade raised her hand.

"Yes?" White Zetsu responded.

"Is it true that cannibals don't eat clowns because they taste funny?"

". . ."

"What it's a legit question."

". . ."

". . .Why is everyone staring at me weird. You know staring is rude. So is pointing, but who cares."

". . ."

"Awkward," Zoe said.

"Where'd you get the chainsaw?" Itachi asked.

"How do you know what a chainsaw it." Kim looked at him.

"Internet, I went on your laptop."

"Oh, wait I had a password!"

"It was really easy to hack."

"Nuh uh!"

"I will not have a childish argument." Itachi hnned.

"Sasori wears ladies underwear!" Zoe pointed at Sasori.

He just stared at her unfazed.

"You totally just ripped that off from Shrek 2," Jade smirked.

"You know what I just realized something," Kim trailed off.

"What?" Sai asked her.

"We have to give them their presents. Oh and we have school soon too."

"WAIT YOU GUYS STILL GO TO SCHOOL! YOUR PROBABLY HORRIBLE NINJAS!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Should I explain, yeah. Hey Naruto, in this world there are no ninjas. It's all modernized. And you don't go to an Ninja academy, you have to go to school till your 18. Unless you drop out or you go to college. That is basically another 4 years." Jade finished.

"School again? For that long? How do you survive!?"

"You deal with it. By the way I'm thinking about enrolling some of you in school."

"WHAT!?" Various shouts were heard.

"Anyways presents. Deidara to you from me." Jade ignored them and threw a give at Deidara's head.

"What's this un?"

"Model clay."

"Sweet! Oh I got something for you too." He handed Jade a container.

"Awesome, it's mint chocolate swirl gelato. Thanks Deidara!"

"Here is my gifts," Kim handed them both boxes.

"It's a bird plushie," Deidara inspected it. "I'll pick it up after everyone's gone." He whispered to Kim.

"He he, it's Hibird. Aw it sings too," Jade squealed and pressed a button on its collar. Then it started singing the Namimori anthem.

"Jashin that singing is-"

"Finish that sentence and I'm coming after you," Jade glared at him. "No one, and I mean no one disses Hibird and gets away with it."

"Okay! Here's my presents~!" Zoe butted in and passed her gifts.

"Cool un, thanks." Deidara said to Zoe as he put his new fireworks away.

"Epic," Jade muttered as she snuggled with her Hibird and new Hibari Kyoya plushie.

"Jade really is obsessed with this Hibari character," Pein pointed out.

"Well Hibari is one of a all time favorite bishies," Jade retorted.

"At least she is not a Sasuke fangirl, we have enough of those as it is," Kakashi pressed his (perverted) book closer to his face-mask-thing.

"Okay if you need me I'm going to do weird crapola that will probably involve voo-doo dolls," Jade got up and as she walked by Sasuke, she plucked a strand of his hair. She then walked down the stair to the basement.

"Why did she do that?" He twitched.

"Remember she said she was going to do stuff that involves voo-doo dolls," Kim reminded him.

"Yeah. . .you might be the first victim," Zoe finished.

"Kolkolkolkol!" Came a laugh.

"AH! IT'S THE RUSSIA LAUGH!" Kim yelped as she jumped into the nearest person's arms, which happens to be Itachi.

"KolkolkoI*hack, cough* Ack! How do people keep on doing those laughs! It hurts!" Jade coughed from the basement.

"Take a deep breath, then do it," Tobi advised.

Everyone stared at him.

"Uh. . ? Tobi knows best! Tobi is a good boy!" He bounced, clapping his hands.

"Mazeltof!" Zoe shouted as she sprayed everyone with party streamers.

~With Jade in her little cave/hideout/the basement~

"Tee he he hee," she giggled evilly. "I mean muwahahaha!"

She brought a Sasuke plushie out, where she got it no one will ever know. She then made a pentagram on the floor with chalk. She hanged the doll over the pentagram.

"Okay I shall begin," she said dramatically. "Santo Rita Mita Meada Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora The Explorer, Santo Rita Mita Meada Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora The Explorer, I've summoned you from the depths of hell SHOW YOURSELF!" [3]

The pentagram then glowed a soft purple. Then a head slowly emerged.

"You called? Oh, hello Jade, nice to see you again," said an Russian accent. Only to be from the Russia from Hetalia.

Jade visibly twitched. "Agh! Not you! But, hello Ivan."

"Become one with Mother Russia, da?"

"Dude, how many times do I have to say this. I am not a country."

"That's a disappointment."

"Hey can you say hi to the other countries for me."

"Okay. Bye now." He head then disappeared into the ground.

"Weird," Jade muttered to herself as she walked up the stairs and out of the basement.

"Did you summon Russia again?" Asked Zoe.

"Yeah, epic fail." Jade signed as she plopped down on her recliner.

"Who's Russia?" Pein questioned.

"Oh my flipping. . ."

(=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ) Ze Ending Stuff

[1] It physically and mentally injured me writing this. What can I say? The fluff it BURNS!

[2] Brownie points if you can tell what anime were VOI comes from.

[3] HETALIA! England practices black magic.

A/N: In the last chapter I said I is going to be four peoples' birthday. Two are mention. Who are the other two? It will always be a-

Itachi: It's her's and Hibari Kyoya's birthday too.

Me: GOD DANGO IT ITACHI!

Itachi: Hn. *leaves*

Me: Guess the cat is out of the bag. See ya! *gets pied in the face* SUIGETSU! *shakes fist*

Suigetsu: What? It's your b-day.

Me: You better start running. . .

Suigetsu: Aw, crap. *runs away*

Me: I'LL BITE YOU TO DEATH! *chases after with tonfas in hands* He he, Kyo-kun.


	12. Pokemon Battle!

"Good morning," Kim yawned walking in the living room.

"Mornin'," Zoe waved from her spot in the couch. Jade just waved a hand and went back to playing Mario Kart on the DS with Naruto, Sai, Suigetsu, and Kisame.

"Why do you keep on hitting me?" Kisame asked Suigetsu, who kept on trying to shoot Kisame's balloons. (They were playing ballon battle mode.)

"Oh! What now!" Jade fist pumped as she destroyed all of Naruto's balloons.

"No fair! That was my first time playing!" Naruto huffed.

"Mine too, and I did better then you dimwit," Sai replied emotionlessly. Naruto glared at him.

'If glares could kill Sai would be sooo dead by now,' Zoe thought eating Cheerios.

"Heh, second place." Suigetsu smirked, happy he beat Kisame who was in last place. Kisame just shrugged.

"Eh, I could of done better. If SOMEONE didn't try to always destroy all my balloons."

"Isn't that the point of the game?" Suigetsu looked innocently at him. Kisame snorted.

Jade then threaten them with a "Shut up you dinguses or I'll whack you with a frying pan repeatedly." Both of then quieted down.

"Tch," Sasuke muttered as he walked in. ". . .idiots. . ."

"Who you calling a idiot teme!" Naruto shouted jumping to his feet.

"You know," he vaguely retorted.

"Ahh, but Sasuke-kun~. I'm not a idiot too, right?" Karin asked twinkly eyed.

He decided to not answer her question and just sat on Jade's recliner.

"Uh oh, hell is about to break loose~!" Zoe nervously smiled as she slowly silded out of the room.

"I'm getting the camera," Kim then went off in search for the device.

While Sasuke sat in the chair semi-oblivious to his surroundings, a dark aura admitted from the corner of the room.

"Sasuke~," Jade hissed creepily as she stood behind the recliner. "Your in my seat."

"Hn, doesn't have a label on it."

"Oh, but it does you tomato eating b*stard."[1]

"Tch," he just closed his eyes and smirked. Jade just stared at him for awhile like this (e_e). Soon a visible tick mark grew on her forehead. "That's it. He is so on the list." She mumbled to herself as she trudged into the kitchen.

"Sasuke! You, me, fight now!" Naruto pointed at him.

"Tch, dobe. You never learn do you?"

"What is that suppose to mean, teme?!"

"Ooooh, you guys should have a battle. Pokemon style." Zoe suggested.

"What is pokemon style?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, Jade, Kim, and I will narrate the battle."

"Then you guys should do it pokemon style," Jugo mumbled under his breath.

"Yeah! Lets do it!" Naruto fist pumped.

"Do it outside! You guys mess up my house, I'm coming after you!" Jade yelled from the kitchen.

"Come on Jade. You need to be a narrator too," Kim sighed.

"I'm coming."

"Make sure you bring snacks. Lots of them." Zoe suggested.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, sure."

( ・ ・)~~~ Fast Forward~~~(・ ・ )

"It's Sasuke vs. Naruto. Who will win?" Kim started.

"The jerk or ramen lover?" Jade continued.

"May the odds be ever in your favor~! Wait, I mean begin!" Zoe finished sheepishly.

They were all in the backyard by now.

"Hold the phone and back the fudge up. We need to explain the rules," Jade interrupted.

"Okay, no maiming. Internal damage. Make sure not to destroy the house or backyard. Don't hurt each other too much. And make sure you don't hurt anybody that is not involved in the fight. Have fun!" Kim grinned.

Sasuke and Naruto both stood their ground. Naruto then charged at Sasuke and tried to aim a quick punch.

"Naruto used quick attack, Sasuke dodged." Kim announced.

Sasuke then drew out a multiple kunai and threw at Naruto, who took out his own kunai and countered them.

"Sasuke threw multiple kunai. Naruto used mirror move and countered it," Zoe bounced with excitement.

Sasuke then glared at the girls.

"Oooh, Sasuke used mean look. I'm so scared," Jade said with sarcasm.

He then glared mainly at Jade. She in turn, death glared him. Some people even flinched from the intensity.

"Jade used copy. It is effective," Kim stretched her arms.

Naruto then took the opportunity and threw a couple shuriken at Sasuke who simply dodged.

"Naruto used shuriken, he missed." Zoe droned getting bored. "Do something exciting already! I'm dieing of boredom here!"

"Hn," Sasuke muttered.

"Sasuke-kkuuuunnnn~! You can beat him! You are waaay better!" Karin swooned.

"Karin attempted attracted. . .it was a epic fail." Kim snorted.

Karin leered at her, then went back to fangirling-I mean cheering for Sasuke. Nah who are we kidding she's fangirling.

"Wait, I have something to announce," Naruto paused for dramatic effect. "Did anyone else have a dream last night where a old Russian lady was trying to feed you soup? Because I swear it would have been normal if it was ramen."

Everyone then looked at him with the 'WTF!' face.

"Damn it. . ." Jade coughed. Everyone looked at her. "Uh, I mean weird. Right? Eheheheh."

Sasuke slowly raised his hand. "I had the same dream a couple of nights of go too, blockhead."

"HEY!" Naruto pouted. "Not nice!"

Kim and Zoe sent each other knowing looks. Then proceeded to tried to find Jade, who mysteriously disappeared. 'Wait never mind,' they thought 'she's behind that bush.'

They deadpanned on the outside.

"Anyone else see the bush moving, because I know bush don't move," Kisame asked.

"Eh, eh," the moving bush muttered. "Heh, they'll never catch me now. I'm in perfect camouflage. . .wait what's that rustling noise. MERP!" Jade yelp as Zetsu popped right in front of her. "DUDE! WHAT ZE HELL!"

"Did we scare you?" White Zetsu questioned with a seemly innocent smile on his face.

"Noooooo, I just yelped for no reason at all," she stared at him.

"Told you they're strange," black Zetsu told his white side. Jade glared at them.

"Wait, wait, wait. So why did Jade try to escape when Sasuke said he had the same dream as Naruto, yeah?" Deidara stated confused.

"She did it because she was the one that caused it," Itachi said in monotone but also with a hint of the 'no dur' tone. Deidara harder his glare at Itachi.

'Freaking Itachi, un. Makes me sound stupid.' He thought.

"How exactly did Jade make them dream that?" Jugo asked to no one in particular.

"Weeelllll, you see, I say in a Russian accent "Eat your soup" repeatly, while that person is sleeping. Hence the dream." Jade said proudly. "If you need me, I'm going to hide in the basement or panic room. JADE AWAY!" She then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"How did she do that?! She isn't even a f*ucking ninja!" Hidan cursed. "And this smoke smells freaking horrible."

"What did I say boy. No cussing." Jade coughed kneeling on the ground. "Oh glob, wrong *hack* bomb *cough* stupid stink *cough, hack, cough* bombs."

"Ugh!" Karin whined. "It smells soooo gross!"

"It smells worse then Naruto's fart," Sai said pinching his nose.

Then Kim started spraying ferbreeze everywhere.

"Hehe, Hawaiian breeze." She grinned cheekily.

"Air, need fresh air." Zoe fake choked.

"I don't see what you guys are complaining about. Idoitic brats. . ." Sasori droned bored or was it pissed? He's a human puppet, you can never tell.

"But your a f*cking puppet! Do you even need to f*cking breath?" Hidan sneered.

"Dude! What did I just say! Do you have freaking hearing issues or something?! Use a substitution cuss word." Jade waggled her fist at him.

"Like instead of using hell, use hello kitty,"[2] Kim pointed out.

"For example, what the hello kitty!" Zoe clapped.

"How did this start about a 'Pokemon' style battle, to about a dream that Jade somehow influenced (WHOO!" everyone then stared at Jade who quieted down.) anyways then this turning to be about stink bombs and cuss words?" Kazuku deadpanned.

"Because we're boss like that?" Zoe had a unsure smile on her face.

"I second that motion," Kim said.

"Motion carried!" Jade said in a judge like fashion. "Now I am bored. Let us look at ze YouTube videos and eat ze awesome junk food known as candy." She then walked back into the house.

"So we're just gonna ignore all this," Sai waved his hand at the non-damage 'battle grounds.

Everyone let out an 'eh' or some sign of agreement.

"I want ramen now," Zoe said out of the blue.

"I shall go eat it with you." Naruto drooled thinking about who knows what. (*cough* ramen *cough*)

"K, now tally ho new ramen buddy!" She the grabbed him by the hand and dragged him into the house.

Everyone who was left outside just stared at each other.

"Well, this is awkward." Kim rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm just gonna look at. . .stuff on my laptop. Yeah. . .stuff. . .bye!" She rushed into the house.

"Hn," Sasuke then stalked into the house probably going to mope around and stuff. Karin being the forever loyal fangirl that she is ran after him like a love-struck person. Which she basically is. Suigetsu huffed and followed them with Jugo trailing not far behind.

"Eh," Kakashi sweatdropped. Then pulled out the dreaded orange book and calmly walked inside. Sai and Sakura not far behind. Soon the Akatsuki went inside also except for Pein, Konan, Tobi, and Zetsu.

"Sir, I sense a strong and familiar chakra presence." Black Zetsu informed them.

"How many?" Pein asked.

"About two, we couldn't see them but there might have been more people." White Zetsu told them.

"Who do you think it was?" Konan questioned quietly.

"It could be anyone," Tobi seriously said facade dropping.

"Do you believe these girls know of your identity?" Pein looked towards 'Tobi'.

"It is possible. I think it is time for a little. . .chat." His slight smirk covered by the mask he wore.

"Don't be too harsh. We still do not know what these girls are capable of. For all we know they could not even be human." Black Zetsu suggested. [3]

"Are you saying they could be otherworldly?" 'Tobi' retorted harshly.

"No, just do not underestimate them." White Zestu advised.

"Remember though, they are just a couple of teenage girls. I think we can handle them." Pein replied.

"We warned you. . ."

Oh how they should of listen to poor Zetsu. Remember not everything is as it seems. Also, never underestimate your opponent(s) or people in general. It could be your greatest downfall or weakness. Any ways speech cut short, on to the mysterious creepy people!

~With those creepy stalker peeps~

"Hmm, this is going a little off track. But no worries. I have some new recruits. Bring them in." A voice in the dark commanded.

Three figures follow behind a male one as they walked into the room.

"I brought them."

"Good, you can leave now." The figure silently left.

"Now do you know why I brought you three here?" The dark shadow asked.

The one who seemed like the leader spoke up first.

"Yes," said a clearly feminine voice. "We help you, you help us in getting what we want."

"So do you agree to my terms?"

"Yes," the three figures coursed. Determination set in their eyes. But not for pure intentions.

"Good. Now to put the plan in action. Mufufufufu~." As the lights in the room dimmed a pair of golden eyes shown in the darkness. . .but belonging to two different people.

~*~Ending Stuff~*~

[1] Brownie points to anyone who can guess what reference that is.

[2] My English teacher does this. . .she awesome. o-o

[3] This little scene is foreshadowing things.

A/N: Who are those people? What secrets are the girls hiding? Are they not what the seem to be? What do they seem to be anyways? Cause Jade is so not innocent. Okay she can be, but still! She chased Sasuke with a chainsaw! Ah good memories. . .Now find out what next time on Just Go With It! Why do I feel like a reality T.V. host or something like that?


	13. What Time Is It? Yaoi Time

"What ya looking at?" Jade peered at the laptop as Kim searched. . .things.

"The usual," she muttered back, her eyes not moving from the screen.

"I'm bored so I shall join you!" She plopped down on the couch next to her friend.

They both made sounds like "hmm," "ohh," and "ahh."

"Sup bros! Whatcha doing?" Zoe asked.

"Looking at you-know-what," they both answered still looking at the screen.

"Ohhh." Zoe then sat down on the other side of Kim.

Everyone either filed into the kitchen or living room. Konan walked over to the girls.

"What are you girls looking at?" She inquired curious.

"Come look," Kim motioned her to come closer with her hand. Konan leaned over and observed the screen.

"Interestesing," she mumbled to herself.

"Are you guys looking at po-" Hidan was then hit with a fist sized rock.

"No you pervert," Jade glared at him.

"It's called yaoi. Or boyxboy." Kim informed him.

"Gross. I'm out." He left the room disturbed.

"Fine, be like that." Kim called after him. The girls (and Konan) then went back looking at pictures. Of what? You might ask. Well like they said earlier yaoi of course. But to be more clear. . .it was pictures of NaruSasu and Uchihacest.

For those of you that don't know what those pairings are. Well to put it bluntly it's NarutoxSasuke and SasukexItachi. Don't ask me why they're looking this up. If anything ask Kim.

"What are you guys looking at?" Jugo questioned. Oh boy, was he going to regret it.

"NaruSasu and Uchihacest." Kim responded eyes still not leaving the screen.

"What is 'Uchihacest'?" Tobi asked innocently. Or as innocently as a evil dude with plans to rule the world and start a war can get. All just for one reason. Which shall be revealed. . .when I feel like it. . .anyways, on to the story!

"Uchiha+incest=Uchihacest," Zoe said. "So basically SasukexItachi."

Everyone then had their 'WTF' face on.

". . .Why do you even look at that?" Kisame asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Three reasons. One, cause I can. Two, I'm a supporter. Three, I'm not the only fan of it. There are a bunch of pictures and fanfictions about the topic." Kim said with a dead serious face.

Naruto and Sasuke who were near each other at the moment, slowly inched away from the other male.

"Why would they pair me with my own brother?" Itachi stared at the girls, mainly Kim. "It's because Kisame isn't "hot" enough isn't it?" He 'thought'. "God damn it. Why can't Kisame be more attractive so they won't have to pair me with my own brother. I'm Itachi f*cking Uchiha. I should NOT be paired with my worthless little brother."

". . .That's a nice middle name Itachi. . ." Kim interrupted his 'inner' monologue. While Kisame started sulking in a corner.

"I said that out loud didn't I?" He sighed.

"Yep! Totally embarrassing huh, dude?" Zoe laughed. He just sighed again and sat down next to Kisame moping too. But sliently, in his head this time, cause he's cool like that.

"I know Sasuke's middle name." Jade pause and pointed a finger in the air. "Sasuke dou*hbag Uchiha."

Sasuke then glared at her, as she smirked triumphantly.

"What!? It's true. See I even have the birth certificate." She waved around a paper, which Sasuke snatched.

"This is crayon." He stated monotonously.

"Un uh, it's color pencil. Yesh, can't you tell your color materials apart? Ah, poopies." Zoe puffed, flailing her arms around. She then knock over a can.

"Nooooooooo!" She yelled in slow-mo. "MY BEANS!"[1]

"You just spilled the beans." Kim sighed. Jade and everyone else just settled for a good old fashion faceplaming, while Zoe mourned over the lost of her beans.

"I-I was going to eat them! Why must the food always die young!" She moped some more. "Eh, I'll just eat something else." By now people were either faceplaming, anime falling, or had the 'are you freaking serious?' look on their face.

*ring-ring* *ring-ring* *ring-"JUST PICK UP THE PHONE ALREADY!"*

"I'll get it~!" Jade skipped to the phone. Everyone (but Kim and Zoe) just stared after her.

"Is she bipolar or something?" Sai asked, which earned a smack in the arm, courtesy of Sakura. Some of the more curious ninjas (*cough* all of them *cough*) tried to listen in on Jade's phone conversation.

All they heard though was: "Ahuh, yeah. Sure, ~! See you soon, Cole. Miss you."

"Who is 'Cole'?" Pein asked.

"Someone of great importance to Jade, that's who he is." Kim answered vaguely.

Jade walked back into the living room, seemly more happy.

"Yay, Cole's visiting. And he might stay for good this time." She announced cheerfully.

"Who IS Cole exactly?" Sasuke questioned.

"U jelly or something?" Jade retorted.

"Hn," he scoffed. "Like I would ever be jealous."

'Liar,' Itachi stared blankly at Sasuke. 'Foolish little brother. You are so easy to read. . .'

Then Jade and Sasuke got into an argument on whether he was jealous or not, Karin said no, but does anyone really care what her opinion is? (Silence from readers) Thought so, anyways.

Everyone kind of went back to normal. While one thing ran through Kim and Zoe's mind.

'Liar, liar, pants are on fire~! He is soooo jealous. Wait until he finds out what Cole really means to Jade.' They both sent each other grins. It soon quieted down until. . .

"OKAY WHO ATE MY GELATO!?" Jade screamed outraged. Well people better start running now before she gets her hands on a weapon. They soon heard the revving of a chainsaw as Jade now wielded one, murder gleaming in her eyes. Ah~, spoke(or is it wrote?) to soon. Naruto started screaming bloody murder and (almost) begging for mercy. Dude still has some pride left.

"NARUTO! DIEEEEEE!" Jade then chased him around.

"Im gunna sing The Doom Song now!" Zoe started. "Doom doom doom doom doom, doom doom do DOOM, DOOOM doom do-doom, DOOM do-doom doom doooom, doom doom dooom, do-do-DOOOM!"

~6 minutes later~

(Zoe got hungry and left awhile ago, so Kim shall sing the rest of the song. Take it away Kim!)

"Doom doom doo doom doom, DOOMY-DOOMY-DOOM, doom do do DOOM, Do do DOOM, doomy-doomy-doomy, Doom doom doom THE END." She finished taking a bow.

"AHHHHH! KAKASHI-SENSEI! HELP ME!" Naruto shouted.

"Uh, how 'bout no?" Kakashi responded turning a page in his perverted book.

"NARUTO!" Jade was closer to him.

"AHHHHH!" He yelped as she tackled him, chainsaw long forgotten, about maybe halfway through the Doom Song.

"Why me!? Suigetsu ate some too!" Jade then turned head towards Suigetsu, smiling creepily.

"Well, crap." He high tailed it out of there.

"Suigetsu~, I'm going to kill you~!" She then pursued him.

"Bastard deserves it." Karin flipped her hair.

"NO ONE CARES!" Kim yelled at her.

(^O^)／ This is ze end~!

[1] Can you guess what reference that is from? *wiggles eyebrows*

A/N: Is Sasuke jealous?! *Le Gasp* Who is this Cole guy? Do you guys have any idea? Well of course I would know who he is (since I'm the authoress and all) but who do you think he is? A friend, family, foe, or. . .(ex)lover!? Well find out next time on Just Go With It? Also, yes Kim is a hardcore yaoi fan. The others are okay with it.


	14. To the Beach! It's Zoe's Special Day

Zoe pov. (This is a glimpse into her mind. *swirls a black and white hypnotic circle* ~You are going to start reading~.)

Ah, today is a good day~! June 2. Hm, I wonder if they remember. What time is it? Oh! It's 5:30 a.m. . .damn I woke up early.

*shuffe, shuffe, bam, groan*

Hmm? What's that noise outside my door?

"Shush, she'll hear us." Somebody whispered, probably Kim.

"Nunah, I have f*cking awesome ninja skills. Unlike some b*tches." Guessing that's Hidan?

*smack!*

"Is that a f*cking book!"

"When someone says "Shut up," you, Shut. The. Fudge. Up." Hehe, definitely Jade.

"Thank you Jade un. But why are we doing this again?" Deidara~!

"Cause' it's Zoe's b-day. And it's revenge for sending duckbutt over here, after me." Duckbutt=Sasuke. Meh, he's okay I guess. Definitely not my favorite character.

"Hn, it was of free will." Senior grumpy-pants a.k.a. Sasuke retorted back.

"Just open the door!" Suigetsu groaned. Someone has their boxers in a twist.

They started cracking the door to my bedroom open. Now will be the perfect time to be 'asleep'. I closed my eyes and waited.

Normal pov.

As they opened the door to Zoe's room. They tiptoed in quietly. Jade walked over to the bed, behind the 'sleeping' girl. While Deidara was in the front, with a pumpkin pie in one hand. As he got ready to smash it into her face, something-or should I say one ruined the moment.

"BOO!" Zoe screamed, shocking Deidara who accidentally threw the pie in the air.

"What the h*ll un!" And then gravity decided to be a b*stard. The airborne pie. . .fell right on his head. "Gah!" He yelped, face covered with pie.

Everybody tried to hold their laughter. Unless your name is Hidan, Zoe, Naruto, or Suigetsu, they was full blown laughing. And the 'cool' people just had a poker face or slightly smirked. Tobi was trying to 'help' his sempai.

"Tobi will help you sempai!" He launched himself at Deidara.

"Get the f*ck away from me, yeah!" Deidara tried to shove him off.

"Gehehehe, all it needs is Tobi saying "LET ME LOVE YOU!" now that will be perfect blackmail." Jade snickered. "Oh, by the way Zoe?"

"Hm?" Zoe turned towards her. Huge mistake.

Jade then smashed the other pumpkin pie in her face. "IN YOU FACE! Ah, the irony! Mufasahahaha. . .Did I really just say that?"

"Um, yeah?" Karin said in a snotty voice. (In Jade's opinion. And some other people. *nudge nudge, wink wink*)

'Well, did I ask for your oh so "al mighty" opinion.' Jade snorted. "B*tch please," she waved a hand in the air.

"What you say!" The redhead tried to look menacing.

"You heard me! Unless you having hearing problems!" The emerald haired teen growled. "Now I highly suggest you shut up or somebody will soon be missing a vital organ. Or should I say. . .organs." Karin gulped and got the message. Jade smirked in satisfaction.

"You really are a sadist aren't you?" Sasori stared blankly at her. She only chuckled evilly in return.

"I think that answers your question." Kim sweatdropped.

"Hey guys! I have the perfect idea for my special day! We should go to the BEACH!" Zoe fist pumped excitedly. Their was some murmurs or agreement. While there was also some soft groans. Can you guess who groaned.

(*plays Jeopardy music*)

(*Cuts it off*) Time's up!

If you guess either Sasuke or Jade you are correct. Shocker yes, them agreeing on something.

"Holy sh*t! The world's gonna end! Sasuke and Jade agreed on something!" Naruto gawked. Well said, young ramen loving fox.

He then barely dodged a kunai and a well-aimed book.

"Man. I'm running out of throwing books. Eh, I could always throwing chairs." Jade grinned.

"Please don't. The books are already hurtful as it is." Sai mocked. He then ducked as another book was thrown.

"Dude, you are seriously pushing the limit. Now, vamos amigos!" [1] Zoe jumped out her bed and started walking out the door.

"Your still in your pajamas." Pein deadpanned.

"Oh. I knew that!" Everyone faceplamed, all of them exited her room. I mean you don't want like 20 other people watching you change and pack, right? If you do like it though. . .no comment.

~*~ Timeskip brought to you by the Dark Side. "We have cookies!" (Me:It's a lie!) ~*~

"So this is the beach in your world? Seems more quiet." Kakashi looked around.

"Yeah! I mean where are all the hot-" Hidan begun but somehow a brick implanted itself on his face. It then slowly fell and landed on his foot. Hidan glared at it as if trying to set it on fire. In the distance Jade whistled non-suspiciously.

"I'm going to surf! Bye!" Zoe ran off to the waters. Suigetsu chased after her with Kisame going turtle speed.

"Oh, Kakashi to answer you question earlier. This is a private beach." Kim rocked on the back of her heels.

"Are they expensive to rent/buy out?" Kazuku propped his chin on he palm of his hand.

"Yeah, but Jade's parents own it," she replied.

"How rich are they exactly?"

"Nun of your business." Jade appeared out of nowhere.

"Why do you avoid questions involving your family life?" Pein questioned.

"Because it's my private life. All you need to know is I have them. Parents I mean." She responded.

"And that they're apparently rich." Kazuku had to add.

"Yes, and that fact you so kindly pointed out."

"If you need me I'll be taking a cat nap in one of the tents." Kim muttered awkwardly, walking away.

"And I'll be reading a manga under the shade of an umbrella." Jade marched off.

'Those girls are hiding something.' Kakashi and Pein both thought.

~With Zoe~

"Deidara you got wiped out." Zoe patted his back.

"Well this is my first time. It's not like I'm going to be a-""WHOO!" Deidara was cut of by Suigetsu who just accomplished a giant wave.

"Freaking show off yeah! He's made out of water!" Deidara fumed.

"I know. It's not fair." Zoe said sympathetically. The blond just mushroomed puffed.

"Want to make Naruto into a mermaid?" Zoe smiled.

"Don't you mean merMAN." He looked at her slightly weirded out.

"No, I'm pretty sure I said mermaid."

"Okay. . ."

"So is that a yes or no?"

"Eh," he shrugged. "I got nothing better to do."

And so a sleeping Naruto was soon buried in sand up to his neck. He was also made into a mermaid. How he did not wake up. I do not know, you should ask him. All I know for sure is that it will be really awkward when he does.

Jade decided to popped up behind Deidara and Zoe.

"You making Naruto into a mermaid?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Yep! Isn't he pretty~?" Zoe chirped.

"Oh well, cool. You know if Dei or Itachi was a mermaid and you let their hair down. There won't be much of a different if you think about it."

"Hey!" Yelled the artist.

"Just speaking the truth. By the way have you seen the rest of Team Hawk. I mean Jugo was making sand castles with Sai and Suigetsu was surfing with Kisame."

Zoe pondered for a moment. "Maybe Sasuke is trying to kill Itachi. Again."

"No. I don't think so. Itachi was relaxing in the same tent as Kim. Kinda creepy. I mean the dude was just staring at her. Sleeping." They all shuddered.

"I believe I found the Uchiha un." Deidara spat out with obvious distaste.

The mini group peered in the direction he pointed at. They saw a certain redhead in a (may I say) very skimpy bathing suit, and Sakura in a (thank kami) less revealing one. But it was still bad.

"Oooooh~. Sasuke do you like my bathing suit~?" Karin failed flirted. Sasuke just grimaced as she twirled.

"You should like mine better. I don't look that indecent," Sakura crossed her arms in front of her chest. Sasuke didn't paid the girls any attention. He just stared at the mermaidfied Naruto, creeped out.

"Oh god, did I have to see that on my birthday?" Zoe twitched as Karin tried "seducing" the younger Uchiha.

"I can get rid of it if you want buddy. Just say the word." Jade nudged her.

"Let's just go swimming." Zoe mumbled running back to the water. Deidara stood up, going to go after her.

"You coming?" He asked Jade.

"Nah, I'm fine. Have fun." She just waved him off, fake smile on her face. 'Can't have them find out I can't swim. Luckily Zoe and Kim already know that.' She brushed off her shorts and made her way over to the tent site.

~Back to the other peeps in the water~

"MUDBALL!" Zoe threw a mudball at Kisame, who dodged it with his mad ninja skills.

"You missed," he said bluntly.

"Aww, can't I get you at least once? I mean it is my birthday and all." She gave him the puppy eyes.

"Fine. You have one free shot."

"Yepee!"

As she made another, Suigetsu creeped behind the tall blue man/shark-thing.

"Gehehehe." He chuckled, mudball in hand.

~Somewhere over the rainbow! I mean the tent(s) site.~

"Achoo!" Jade sneezed.

"Gesundheit." [2] Kim told her.

"Thanks, why do I have the oddest feeling someone copied my evil chuckle? Or is it laugh? Ah. Scr*w it."

"Are those red and pink haired banshees trying to molest my foolish little brother again?" Itachi picked at his nails bored.

"Ahuh. And now they're in bikinis." Kim glanced over to him. "Anyone hungry I'm barbecuing."

~With the mud war~

"BUWHAHAHAHA!" Suigetsu laughed as Kisame had a mud splatter on his back.

"Hey! That was my free shot!" Zoe pouted.

'Cute.' Deidara thought. 'Wait, what the h*ll I'm I thinking?! Stupid hormones. . .' He slapped his head.

Back with the agurement,

"Well I just used your chance." Suigetsu smirked. She leered at him.

She paused as she heard Kim say, "anyone hungry I'm barbecuing."

"Food!" Zoe yelled, making a beeline to the tents.

"Uh," Deidara blinked. "We should go?"

"I'm tired of this." Kisame walked off with the pyromaniac. Suigetsu followed them shortly.

~With the food *drool* foooodddd.~

"This isn't half bad," black Zetsu stated.

"Thank you?" Kim replied.

"Sasuke-kun let me feed you." Karin tugged on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Hn," he grunted, trying to move away from the deranged fangirl. Only to bump into Sakura.

"Sasuke-""Has anyone seen Naruto?" Sai questioned, interrupting Sakura.

"Sai." She hissed.

"What?" He looked at her 'innocently'. "It's not like I'm interrupted something important."

"Ooo burn," Zoe whispered.

"Grrr," Sakura punched Sai, who was next to her.

"Didn't you bury him?" Kim stared at Zoe and Deidara.

"You buried him?" Kakashi chuckled softly.

"Kakashi-sensei! This is a serious matter!" Sakura gasped.

"No, we just turned him into a mermaid!" Zoe eye smiled.

"That was not cool." Muttered a voice belonging to a sand covered Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sakura squawked. "But you got buried."

"Hello other person here." Jade popped from behind him. "I digged him up. I took pictures before, of course."

"Is there ramen?" Naruto coughed shaking sand from his clothes.

"Yes, here ya go." Zoe handed him a bowl. He thanked her and chowed it down.

"Can we go home after this?" Jade plopped on the ground.

"After we finish eating." Konan said.

"K. If you need me I'm going to pass out. Do not, write, draw, or do anything to my face while I'm sleeping. Or I'll get you." Jade pulled out a pillow from thin air and laid her head down on it.

"Is she dead?" White Zetsu inquired. Zoe poked the girl with a stick. The stick was then grabbed and throw at whom? Well Sasuke of course!

"She can do this in her sleep?" He twitched slightly. He was answered by soft snores and murmurings of gelato.

"Oh I need to open my presents!" Zoe mentioned. "We shouldn't wake Jade up though."

The afternoon was then spent by receiving many presents and people getting wacked by sticks. (Courtesy of a napping Jade.)

(=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=) Ending stuff~!

[1] vamos amigos! = come on friends! (In case you didn't know. Just putting it out there.)

[2] German interjection for bless you. I been watching too much Hetalia.

A/N: So Deidara does have hormones! This chapter is dedicated to one of my best buds. A-Herp-a-Derp. I'm kinda of posting new chapters quick because during the summer updates might be slow, sorry readers. Anyways, cheerios my good people. And find out what happens next time on Just Go With It!


	15. Body Switch? Le Gasp!

"Ah," Kim yawned. She walked into her connected bathroom. She splashed water on 'her' face as she dried it off.

"Eh?" She peered into the mirror. "AAAHHHHHH!"

-*- In Zoe's Room -*-

"Blaharg!" Zoe yelped as she rolled off the bed with her blankets tangled around her. "Ouchies," she groaned.

"Hey un, are you okay?" Asked Deidara, who just came in her room.

"Yeah, I'm good. . .Deidara why do you sound like girl?"

"What!?" He demanded confused.

"Why do you sound like a girl?" She popped her head from the blankets. "And why do you look like-" she gasped. "ME!"

"What the h*ll, yeah! You're the one who looks like me!" He examined 'his' body. Which happens to have *ahem* female accents. Zoe looked at 'her' body which was flat.

"Oh. You really are a boy. . .or a very flat girl."

"Hey! I'm 100% male!" He retorted, hands on hips.

"Not anymore." She pointed out.

"Humph!"

"Have you noticed you sound like me, the female me. So if anybody would look at us now, they would never be able to tell the difference. Cause you look and sound like me and vis versa."

". . .Lets just go see if this happened to anyone else. . ."

"AAAHHHHHH!" Some male screamed. They looked towards each other and ran out the door.

-*- In Kim's Bathroom-*-

"Are you okay I heard you scream." 'Kim' walked into the bathroom.

"Itachi w-why am I in _your_ body." She turned to him. Itachi's face showed slight shock but quickly covered it with his poker face.

"I'm guessing I'm in your body then?" Kim slowly nodded her (or is it Itachi's) head.

The door busted open and a certain lovable blond and orange head rushed in.

(Things are about to get confusing so. . .I'm just using the real person. But remember they are still in someone else's body.)

The real Deidara looked at Kim, whose body Itachi is currently residing in.

"Hn." Itachi glared at the now female.

"ADJFGHEFMIDMIH!" Deidara started foaming at the mouth and collapsed.

"That is so gross since it's my body." Zoe twitched.

"I'm guessing you and Dei-dei switched?" Kim peered to her now Deidara-a-fied friend.

"Yup! You and Weasel Man?" Kim just sighed.

"Ello! I heard someone scream." Sasuke smiled as he walked in.

"Oh my Jashin! Sasuke is smiling and not trying to murder Itachi! The world's gonna end! NNOOOO!" Zoe fell to the ground dramatically. Kim just sweatdropped and Itachi stared intently at 'Sasuke'.

"Why are you people staring at me so creepily? And why is Zoe on the ground? Ew, is that _foam_!" Sasuke gagged.

"Jade?" Kim asked.

"Who else would it be? Sasuke?" 'He' joked, not seeing the irony. Then an emerald haired teen walked into the bathroom.

"Tch, why are you people so annoying?" 'She' scoffed.

"Wait, what? But that's-okay what the jello is happening here?" 'Sasuke' questioned.

"You and Sasuke switched bodies, like Kim and I. And as you saw 'Zoe' on the floor. That is Deidara, the idiot." Itachi tsked.

"I still can't get used to it." Kim muttered. "How did this many people even _fit_ in my bathroom in the first place?"

"I don't know." Jade shrugged. "I say we hold a contest on who can embarrass the person's body their in the most."

"You're on!" Zoe fist pumped. They looked to Kim.

"I rather not. I would like to not get 72 hours of torture when we turn back." She huffed.

"You mean if." Sasuke said indifferently.

"I'll go first!" Zoe jumped and ran out.

"Do we even want to know what she might do?" Itachi sighed.

"Probably no." Kim answered him.

-*- in the Living room where everyone else is. Yet they do not seem to know what is going on or what is going to happen -*-

Soon a Deidara dressed in a Ducky Momo costume came out.

"Deidara what the f*ck do you think you're doing?" Hidan snarled at the younger male. 'He' shushed him and pulled out a boom box. It then started playing. . .the Ducky momo theme song. 'Deidara' then started to sing along.

"Ducky mo Ducky momo

(Quack quack quack!) x3

He's your very best friend!

Who's the happy-time toy toy

For every girl and boy boy?

Who's the fuzzy enjoyment?

Make fun with Ducky Momo!

Ducky Mo Ducky Momo (Quack quack quack!)

He's your very best friend! (Quack quack quack!)" Deidara (or Zoe) then took a bow.

Everyone had the 'WTF' look.

"Thank you yeah!" Zoe added to make it seem more believable. 'Sasuke' then strolled in.

"Tch, I'll have you beat. Loser." Jade said in a jerkish voice as she mentally laughed.

"Huh?" Karin looked confused for a moment. "Sasuke-kuuuunnn!"

'Oh god. How does Sasuke deal with that _thing_!' Jade thought. She then coughed getting everyone's attention.

"My name is Sasu-gay. I hate people! Mainly you *points to Karin* and you! *points to Sakura* I am _almost_ done." 'He' then walked to Naruto and got on one knee.

"Naruto! My love for you rivals the warmth of a thousand burning suns!" Bishie sparkles then surrounded 'Sasuke'. The real duckbutt (who was still in Jade's body) then decided now was the time to walk in. 'Her' right eye started twitching.

"jade," Sasuke growled. "You're taking this too far."

"Oh but Sasuke! Haven't you heard? Karma's a b*tch." They both had a dangerous twinkle in their eyes.

"Back up a sec, did Jade and Sasuke switch bodies or something?" Naruto inquired.

"Welcome back to Earth Captain Obvious. How did you not be able to tell the apart before?" Sai deadpanned.

"Well sorry if they sound exactly the same! You could never be able to tell the difference!"

"I know right?" Deidara grinned.

"Zoe?" Sasori asked 'his' partner.

"Yep! Aheheheh."

"Should we just tell them the truth?" 'Itachi' walked in.

"Itachi, were have you been?" Kisame asked 'him'.

"Um, I'm actually Kim. The real Itachi is in my body." Kim sweatdropped.

"Hn," Itachi walked in.

"See," Kim pointed to Itachi.

"I'm confused." Sakura stated.

"Okay so Weasel-kun is in Kim's body, the bombist in Zoe's, and Mr. Depressing in mine. Sadly." Jade had a sad expression on 'his' face.

"This is hilarious." Suigetsu chuckled.

"Suigetsu shut up!" Karin barked.

"B*tch please I don't have to take orders from the likes of _you_." Karin by now had steam coming out of her ears.

"Suigetsu silence." Sasuke said in monotone.

"I don't know about that though." Suigetsu quieted down.

"Hey can I get my body back now, yeah?" Deidara who decided to joined the party walked in.

"I'm figuring that out. But first we need to know how this all begin." Jade rubbed 'his' chin.

Zoe raised 'his' hand. "I think I might know how this happened."

"Go on." Kakashi said to 'him'.

"When it was my birthday I wanted to know what it will be like if I was in a different person's point of view. And I wanted my two best friends to experience it with me. So, I made that my wish."

"So all I'm understanding is. . .you guys had cake without me! Wait a second, I don't like cake. Unless it's ice cream cake. Anyways getting off topic here. Continue." Jade waved 'his' hand in a carry on motion.

"That's it really." Zoe had a far-off look on 'his' face.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Pein mumbled to himself.

"I thought of a way to fix this. But I really hate it." Kim piped up.

"Does it evolve spending money?' Kazuku asked 'him'.

"No?"

"Go ahead."

"Well it involves jade calling someone."

"My uncle Popper? Because if so he is doing something with penguins." Jade told her friend.

"No. He should not be named." Kim mushroom puffed.

"Voldemort? Oh no, I said his name. I'm gonna have bad luck now. NNOOOO!' Zoe dramatically fell to 'his' knees.

"No you won't. And are you talking about uncle Slender by chance?" jade asked Kim.

"Yes and we might need Splendor to."

"Who are 'Slender' and 'Splendor'? **Can we eat them?**" Zetsu questioned. (It's easy to write Zetsu this way. The bold is his black side and the regular print is his white.)

"Uncles of mine." Jade smirked.

"Why do I get this creepy feeling? Is it normal?" Sai had a bored look on his face.

"In this house, yes." Zoe informed him.

"I'll go ringed them up. Be right back." Jade skipped away. There was a moment of awkward silence.

"So. . .nice f*cking weather we're having?" Hidan broke it.

"**It's cloudy and windy dumba*ss**. I guess you could say it's nice." Zetsu snarled/sweatdropped.

-*- Timeskip brought to you by Ducky Momo -*-

"Okay they said yes. But it took a lot of explaining." Jade clapped 'his' hands together.

"Finally. What took you so long?" Karin whined.

"I was only gone for five minutes, lazy." Jade retorted. "By the way you can't hurt me. Unless you want ruin 'your' precious Sasuke's body." Karin just crossed her arms and pouted.

"So when will they get here?" Konan asked.

"Well they will-*ding-ding* Okay that was quick." Jade walked to the door and opened it.

"Uncle Slender and Splendor! Nice seeing you guys again?"

"This is the problem, little one?" A tall faceless man in a business suit wrote on a note pad.

"Yeah," Jade rubbed the back of 'his' neck sheepishly.

"My poor baby!" A tall man wearing a suit with very colorful dots. He then glomped the teen.

"Uncle Slender, please help." Jade choked.

"Splendor please refrain from hugging to death our niece or should I say nephew?" Slender face looked as if it was chuckling.

"Not cool." Jade muttered as Splendor released 'him'.

"Hello," Kim politely muttered. They both waved to 'him'.

"Heyo!" Zoe yelled enthusiastically.

"Oh, it's you." Slender wrote. Zoe did a deflated chibi face.

"Aw, don't be sad. Remember it's just Slendy doesn't like happy things/beings." Splendor tried to cheer 'him' up.

"Don't call me Slendy." Slender face darkened.

"Is that your uncles?! Tobi says hi!" Tobi bounced.

'Another one?' Slender mentally groaned.

"How about we just switch back now?" Jade suggested.

"Okie-dokie! Here's the formula~!" Splendor cheered as her pulled out a bottle that had strange rainbow sparkles coming from it. He handed them the bottle and (politely) ordered them to to drink it.

"Are you sure it's safe, un?" Deidara swished the bottle as it fizzed.

"Absolutely!" They all took a gulp. ". . .I think. . ."

"Idiot." Slender wrote as everyone who drank it started coughing and hacking. "Still can't believe you're my _older_ brother."

"You know you love me." Slpendy waggled a finger.

"Do you want to lose that finger."

"Oooh, feisty."

As the people stopped hacking, a rainbow smoke cloud appeared! As it cleared (three minutes later) it was followed by more coughing.

"Are they back to normal yet?" Karin asked impatient to get 'her' Sasuke back.

"Yes we are Captain Antsy-pants." Jade sneered at her. She flinched. "Ah, it's good to be back."

"Now I can greet Splendy properly!" Zoe then did an awesome handshake with him.

'Idiots. Idiots everywhere. . .and one of them is my brother.' Slender man facepalmed.

"Sup' Uncle Slender." Jade waltzed over to him. "I think you should meet someone by the name of Itachi Uchiha, I believe you two will get along greatly. I mean you both like to torture your victims psychologically. Eh, eh." She nudged him.

"I am intrigued." He wrote down.

The afternoon was then spent by Slender man and Itachi bonding over the 'art' of mental torturing and trading their methods. Splendor attempting to bedazzle everyone's clothes (and Slender slapping him with a tentacle.) Kim hiding in the panic room. Deidara blowing Tobi up. Hidan cussing to his heart's content. Kazuku b*tch slapping him with _his_ tentacles. (That Slender just had to commented on.) Zetsu ranting to himself about how both him and Jade have bipolar issues. Sakura and Karin chasing after Sasuke. . Jade trying hard to not throttle anybody. Don't forget about Suigetsu laughing his a*s off about it. Jugo was doing what Jugos do. Kakashi was reading his Make-Out Paradise book. Naruto was having a ramen off with Zoe, Kisame was referee, and Sai as the audience. Sasori was ploting everyone's demise and how to turn them into puppets without them knowing. Lastly Pein and Konan just didn't really give a flying sh*t.

*-* Bonus Ending *-*

Itachi was quietly reading a book when he hand three dango sticks shoved in his face. He raised an eyebrow as he stared at the three girls.

"Happy Birthday!" They cheered. He just gave them a questioning look.

"Well it's June 9, so isn't it your birthday?" Kim responded.

"How did you find out?" He stared blankly at them.

"Google." Zoe smiled. Itachi mentally flipped a table.

"Where's is the pie?" He asked.

"We definitely do _not_ want to risk getting Tsukuyomi." Jade shuddered.

"Wise choice." He commented.

"Here you go Itachi." Kim handed him a black box with a red ribbon on it. He opened it to reveal. . .a weasel plushie. The same one they saw a build-a-plushie. It even had a little Akatsuki cloak. And guess what is had a ponytail too.

"Cool it's a mini-Itachi. Ahahaha." Zoe laughed. Jade just shook her head at the irony.

"Thank you." Itachi muttered quietly.

"You're welcome!" Kim smiled gently.

'Aw, young love. . .ugh.' Jade thought.

~*~ Ending Stuff ~*~

A/N: I do not own the Ducky Momo theme song. Okay, now that the disclaimer is out of the way. Sorry if the chapter might seem rushed, I was really busy this week. Yes, Jade is related to the Slender family. Scary, yes. Awesome, definitely. Hope you like the chapter. :D


	16. Do I Even Want To Know?

"I think they are related." Kim spoke to Zoe.

"Nah, they have nothing in common." She responded.

"Well, they have a lot in common, right Jade?" Kim poked Jade who was on her recliner.

"Wha-huh?" Jade pushed her finger away. "Who dares awakes me? Oh, it's Kim. . .what do you want woman?"

"Do Gaara and Sasori look like they're long lost cousins?"

"Umm, sure? Why?"

"Cause Zoe thinks they don't."

"They're not blood related!" Zoe protested.

"Since when was she logical?" Sai walked in.

"What are you girls (and Sai) doing, dattebayo?!" Naruto asked, slurping ramen.

"Is that my ramen?" Zoe's normal cheerful expression turned dark.

"Yes. . ?"

"RAWR!" The orange haired girl then jumped from the couch and made a flying leap towards Naruto.

"GAAHHH!" He dodged her and made a mad dash out of the room.

"NARUTO! YOU TURD! YOU'RE ATE _MY_ RAMEN! DIE!" She pursued him.

Jade sniffled. "I'm so proud of her *sniffle* . . .so violent. . . *sniffle*"

Sai and Kim jus deadpanned.

"Never get in the way of or steal Zoe's food. She is such a glutton." Kim sighed.

"Wonder is the idiot will get hurt?" Sai thought out loud.

"Oh thanks so much for your concern!" Naruto yell sarcastically as her ran by.

"Your welcome d*ckless."

"That was sarcasm Sai! Learn it!" Sai then got out a book that said, "Sarcasm for Dummies."

"Gah! Don't kill me Zoe I didn't mean to eat your ramen. But, it was my favorite!" Naruto yelped as he slipped on a (strategically placed) banana (courtesy of Jade).

"THIS IS SPARTA!" Zoe let out a battle cry as she tackled Naruto. She then put him in a nuggie hold, and proceeded to give him one. "Punishment! Punishment!" Jade (and secretly Sai) chanted.

"What is going on here?" Kakashi questioned, orange book in hand.

"Naruto ate Zoe's ramen, she then chased him, and now she is giving him his punishment. Which is apparently a nuggie." Sai explained to him. Zoe released the boy and then ran off to the kitchen in search of food.

"Naruto! You're a idiot!" Sakura screamed as she made an appearance. She then punched the poor jinchuriki across the room.

"Too much Naruto abuse." Kim shook her head.

"What were you guys talking about earlier?" Sai interrogated Jade and Kim.

"How Gaara and Sasori could be long lost cousins." Jade informed him.

"I heard my name." Sasori popped out of nowhere (because he's a creepy little f*cker that knows where you live and knows when you're talking about him.)

"I want to hear about this 'theory', yeah." Deidara strolled in and plopped on the couch.

"Okay anyone who wants to know, come in the living room. We'll only explain this once." Kim ordered as basically everyone filed into the room. "So where do we start?" Kim rubbed her chin. "Oh! How 'bout the similarities! Zoe!"

Said girl pulled out a white broad with a bag of chips in her hand. "So they both have red hair obviously."

"They both have no souls-oopes. I mean emotions. Well Gaara gains some later on. . .anyways continue." Jade waved her hand.

"They are both from Suna."

"They both also died." Kim moped.

"GAARA IS DEAD! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME!" Naruto started failing around.

Jade grabbed his shoulders. "Snap out of it!" She then started slapping him across the face repeatedly.

"You can stop now." Naruto groaned.

"Be quiet then. Also, Gaara is not dead." Naruto innerly cheered.

"Anyways they're also." Kim pulled out a list, then unraveled it. Everyone watched as it kept on unraveling.

~*~ 1 minutes later ~*~

Still waiting. . .

~*~ 3 minutes ~*~

Seriously, this is getting ridiculous.

~*~ 5 minutes later ~*~

*plays boring elevator music*

~*~ 5 _more_ minutes. . . ~*~

It's almost don-! Oh, come_ on_!

~*~ 10 minutes ~*~

"Thank Jashin!" Hidan cheered as the list came to an end.

"Please tell me you're not going to list all of that. You know how I _hate_ waiting." Sasori deadpanned.

"I thought you were emotionless." Zoe looked at him.

"I am."

"But-" He death glared her. "I'll be quiet now. . ."

"Ehum," Kim coughed. "To answer your question, no I will not be reading all of it. In fact I'm not reading any of it. Too lazy to." Some people sweatdropped.

"What was the point of unraveling it then?" Jugo inquired.

"Eh," Kim shrugged.

"Ooh, while we're talking about theories I have one!" Zoe waved her hand frantically.

"Eh, why not." Jade sweatdropped.

"Okay my theory is that. . ." Everyone leaned in. ". . .Kisame is a fish."

'That sure was anti-climatic.' Kim thought.

"Why me?" Kisame just stared at Zoe.

"So, Kisame is a shark." She ignored him and got out a chart with a picture of Kisame's head, an equal sign next to it, and then a picture of a shark. "And a shark is a fish." A shark, equal sign, and fish. "In conclusion, Kisame is a fish!" Zoe just grinned like she won a life time supply of ramen. Kisame just facepalmed.

"My turn." Jade pushed Zoe and her chart out of the way. "Okay I believe that Sasuke is secretly gay."

"How I'm I not surprise." Itachi chuckled.

"Sasuke-kun is definitely _not_ gay!" Karin screeched.

"Shut. Up." Jade pointed a finger at her.

"Oh you did not-"

"Shush."

"You can-!"

"Derp." Jade made a troll face.

"Bi-"

"SLIENCE MORTAL! OR FACE THE WRATH OF. . .well me."

"Like I'm scared, of someone who isn't even a ninja."

*cue Jade throwing a pillow Karin*

"Ha! Miss! What is that supposed to do! Fluff me to death! You really are pat-" Paintballs then pelted her. "EEP! Sasuke help me!" She squealed then was knocked-out by a rock to the head.

"Never _ever_ underestimate me." Jade growled paintball gun in hand and a pile of rocks by her feet. "Anywhos back to the topic." Her demeanor changing from angry to cheerful.

"I have a new respect for her." Suigetsu said. Others nodded their head in agreement.

"Sasuke what was up with the str*per outfit. I mean seriously, are you asking to get raped or molested." Jade tsked at the younger Uchiha. "Also how he seems to not interact with girls"

"Let's not forget about the 'accidental' kisses." Kim added.

"What accidental kisses?" Itachi questioned wonder about his brother's (non-existent) love life.

"The ones with Naruto of course!" Zoe informed him.

"I thought you were my ramen buddy!" Naruto cried out.

"You ate my ramen, so we're in a rift."

"Eh-heh." Naruto whimpered.

"Roll the clips!" Jade did a hero pose.

"What clips?" Sasuke glared.

"Oh, you know the ones of you and Naruto kissing. Nothing bad." Jade and Sasuke got in a glaring contest with each other.

It then showed the one at the academy. Then the one where they were falling down the waterfall (during their fight) .

"Zoe why are do you keep rewinding it and playing it in slow-mo?" Kazuku asked.

"Cause it's more funny and humiliating this way." She grinned.

Currently Naruto was sitting in a corner making a hamster nest and moping about the loss of his ramen buddy. Sasuke was still arguing with Jade (nothing unusual). Karin woke up but then fainted at the sight of a slow-mo kiss between Sasuke and Naruto and Sakura was trying hard not to throttle Naruto for kissing Sasuke before she was able to.

"I'm beat, g'night." Kim mumbled as she walked out of the room.

"It's only 5 o'clock." Pein muttered.

"That's Kim for you!" Zoe laughed.

"I'm going to eat fro'yo." Jade announced as she got up.

Suigetsu raised his hand. "What's fro'yo."

"Frozen yogurt." Jade told him.

"I want some." They both walked into the kitchen together.

"This was one odd day." Konan whispered to herself.

A/N: Sorry if the chapter might be rushed, I had writer's block. Oh, on YouTube look up the video Don't Hug Me I'm Scared. My reaction: started laughing/giggling. My mind is (probably) waaayyy more messed up than that, hehe. Anyways, I have a (semi, not really) important questions for you, my dear readers. Do you _want_ to see what the girls look like or do you just want to leave it to your imagination. (The link to the pictures is now on my profile.)


	17. Presenting, Karin's (Love) Potion Fail!

**(A/N: Happy early birthday to everyone's (not so) favorite duck-butt jerk! I totally did _not_ make this chapter to torture him! Gehe, what makes you think that? *shifty eyes* Just-just get one with the story. . .)**

"AH! Sasuke! Get the f*ck off me!"A tied up Jade yelled as Sasuke. . .cuddled her?

"Nuuuu," he protested, squeezing her tighter.

"Eh? Kim help me!"Jade looked towards her friend who just sat there continuing to type on her laptop.

"Zoe? Please?" She did the sad-kicked puppy-dog look. Zoe just looked away and asked Kim what she was writing about.

"This makes good fanfiction material," was her reply.

"Oh, okay."

"TRAITORS!" Jade resorted to (fake) sobbing pathetically.

"Ahh! Don't be sad Jade-chan~. Let me kiss those tears good-bye~!" Sasuke leaned in puckering his lips.

"GAH! GET AWAY FROM YOU SICK MOFO! ALSO DON'T ADD CHAN TO THE END OF MY NAME! LEEEDDAAALLLL!" (Fun fact: Jade usually shouts "ledal" it means she's scared or panicking. In this case the latter.)

And then she woke up and realized it was all a dream. NOT! Aheheh, it would be easier to explain if we just start from the beginning. . .

**~Rewind~**

Sasuke was peacefully sleeping on Jade's bed, as said girl sat on the ground uncomfortable (again) and crossing her arms.

'Humph, a*shole. But I will have soon have sweet revenge! Bwahaha! Operation: Embarrass Sasuke by pieing him in the face because it's his birthday is now in motion! . . .God, I need better mission names.'

'_You're right. You do need better code names.'_

'Hello voice in my head, nice to hear you again.'

'_Sup, anyways I have a feeling you're plan might backfire on you.'_

'How?'

'_I just do.'_

'What, are you some magic eight ball?'

'_No, I'm just physic.'_

'Really! :D'

'_No.'_

'Aww. D:'

'_Just proceed with your soon-to-be fail of a plan.'_

'Meanie! I thought the voice in your head is supposed to be nice and supportive!'

'_I can be nice. . .wait who I'm I kidding.'_

'You know this is getting really weird, talking to my inner voice.'

'_Then, bye.'_

'Good day to you sir! Crap, I mean madam.'

Jade shook her head.

"What was I doing again? Oh yeah! Tehe-I mean muwahahaha!"Jade coughed.

~*~ In ze kitchen ~*~

"Sasuke will for sure love me now!" Karin crackled holding a pink oval bottle that contained a clear liquid that occasionally fizzed and popped. She tipped-toed towards the fridge as she pulled out a pie from it. The red-head hummed gleefully as she poured the (totally not suspicious) liquid on the top.

"Karin what are you doing?" Suigetsu casually asked as he leaned over her shoulder to see what see was hiding.

"GAH! Suigetsu you ba*tard! Don't do that!" Karin shrieked as he tried to snatch the pie.

"Are you trying to pull some crappy plan that involves you 'ravaging' Sasuke?"

"No! You're such an idiot!"

"Who's an idiot?" Jade questioned as walked into the kitchen.

"Her." Suigetsu jerked his head towards Karin. She resisted the urge to throw the pie at him, but she didn't.

"Anyways Karin," Jade drawled. "Why are you so exceptionally happy today?"

"Duh, it's Sasuke-kun's birthday and I want it to be special."

"I'm well aware, by the way I'll be needing that pie." Jade said.

"Sure!" Karin said in a much too chipper tone as she handed the pie to her. Jade ignored the warning signals going off in her head and her inner voice that was faceplaming repeatedly. The green-haired girl exited the room.

"What did you do?" Suigetsu glared at the red-head.

"Tch, like I'll tell you." She sneered at him, and then she (practically) skipped out of the kitchen.

Suigetsu huffed and trudged after her.

~*~ Fast forward ~*~

By now all most everyone was in the living room. (Except for Kim, because 10 a.m. is _waayyy_ too early to get up.)

Itachi was on the couch chuckling at the lucky charms commercial.

"Oh lucky, don't you ever learn? The only way to protect your charms is to kill the kids." Zoe who was nearby just slowly walked out of the room. Sasuke was peacefully resting on Jade's recliner.

Where is that odd girl you may think. Well currently she is hiding behind Kisame while muttering plans of revenge. Yes, sweet, sweet, revenge. Kisame just sweatdropped and went to bug Itachi who was still chuckling about murding children to protect cercal you can just get at your local grocery store.

'Now to put my plan in motion.' She crept over to Sasuke all ninja like. Heh, the irony. At the moment Karin decided to pop in and start complimenting the duck-butt.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, you're chakra looks really good today!" She gushed. [1]

"Hn."

"Surprise jacka*s!" Jade battle cried as she slammed the pie in his face. "Muwahahahahaha!"

He turned to give her Ultimate Uchiha Death Glare. Yes, because it's so ultimate and scary it had to be capitalized.

"Jade I hate-love you~!" Sasuke growled/cooed.

"It was all Zoe's id-wait what!? Do my ears deceive me! . . .Please say they did. . ."

"Nope! You heard right!." Zoe tried to add light to the situation.

"It's a nightmare come true! NNNNOOOOOOO!" Then Jade knelt on the ground shaking her fist at the skies-I mean roof.

"Crap! It didn't work! He was supposed to look at me!" Karin pouted.

"Waaiittt." Jade face formed into an evil expression and turned towards Karin. ". . .You caused all this crapola?" Karin nervously giggled.

"I will kill you painfully, soon, after Sasuke gets off of me. SINCE WHEN HAS HE BEEN GLOMPING ME! DUDE, HANDS OFF MY PERSON!" The teen tried shoving him off. Keyword tried.

"No," was his reply as he hugged her.

"FFFFUUUUUUUUUU!"

"Well if you need us, we'll be somewhere that's not here. Bye~!" Kim announced.

"DON'T LEAVE ME WITH, WITH THIS _THING_! HAVE YOU NO SOUL!"

"You know this _'thing_' as you so kindly put it, has a name, it's Sasuke. But you can also call me your soul mate~."

"GO AWAY SASUKE YOUR DRUNK! Or drugged. Seriously _what_ the h*ll did Karin do to you? And do you mind, you know, GETTING OFF ME!"

"Actually I do mind."

"Well, that wasn't a suggestion."

"I still won't listen."

"Seriously dude, get off. You're not exactly a lightweight."

"I'm not crushing am I?"

"No. . . "

"Then I'll continue."' *hugs tighter* *Jade squirms*

"Eh, I give up."

"Yay~!"

"That sounded really stupid coming from you."

"D:"

"Your misery brings me joy. :D"

"Why are you so mean to me?"

"One, cause I like to. Two, cause I can."

"I still like you."

". . .Damn. . ."

~*~ With the other people ~*~

"Karin, what did you do to Sasuke?" Suigetsu demanded. Even though the situation is providing him humor, it's starting to really creep him out.

"Well I put a love potion that I got at the mall from some old 'voodoo' lady."

"Wait," Zoe interrupted. "Was her name Madam Patushka by any chance?"

"Um, yes?"

"Okay then I know who you're talking about. I sometimes buy things from her."

"Isn't she that creepy old lady that owns that shop by the shady dark corner near the vending machine with the weird drinks?" Kim asked.

"Yep!"

"Oi vey. . ."

"Okay, what is wrong with this 'Madam Patushie'." Naruto questioned.

"Patushka." Zoe corrected him.

"Papusa?"

"No, Patushka." Kim said this time.

"Papooie?"

"Pa-tush-ka!" They chimed together.

"Papusha!" Naruto grinned. They just groaned.

"Anyways, ignoring that idiotic fest. What it wrong with this lady." Sai continued.

"Nothing's wrong with it. It's just what she sells." Zoe answered.

"Explain."

"So she sells like voodoo and magic-y stuff."

"Jade actually learned how to make voodoo dolls from her." Kim informed them.

"Nice to know, so carrying on. That potion is an example of the items she has. Karin what type is it?"

"Well, it says '_Love At First Sight'_."

"Warnings?"

"May cause confusion as an aftereffect."

"How long will it last?!" Sakura interrogated her.

"It says it depends on the person.'

"What is that suppose to mean!"

"It means it will have to wear off by itself." Kakashi briefly looked up from his book.

"Since when has Kakashi-sensei been there?!" Naruto gasped.

"I've been here for awhile now."

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"I know."

*cue sweatdrops*

Then as everything quiet down they all filed into the living room where they last saw Jade and Sasuke.

"What where are they?!" Karin and Sakura screeched.

"Hm? Oh, you mean us?" Sasuke walked in with a unconscious, tied up jade slinged over his shoulder.

"Do we even want to know?" Sasori boredly asked as he appeared out of nowhere to make the predicament more awkward.

"Um, probably not. But I'll tell you anyway! It all started when. . ."

*cue harp*

_~*~ Flashback~*~_

"_How_ did you handcuff us together?" The green haired girl jiggled a cuffed hand attached to Sasuke's.

"When I was hugging you~."

"What happens if I need to go to the bathroom?"

"I'll uncuff us."

'Yay! Love struck Sasuke is an idiot!' She thought.

"Em hm. . .I need to go pee."

"Okay, just wait a second." He walked he to the nearest bathroom and uncuffed her.

"Now shoo." She waved him off.

"No. I'm standing guard to make sure you don't escape.'

'I believe I just got jinxed.' She sighed. "Fooie. . ." She trudged into the bathroom and slammed the door.

She look around. "Ah ha! There's a window. . .that's about the size of my fist. Man I'm trapped. Well I don't have many options so I might have to resort to _that_." She mumbled the last part.

She peaked through the window and saw no one outside. 'Here goes, nothing."

~*~ With Zetsu, who was outside at the moment ~*~

"Nothing exciting is happening. **Shut up, we're trying to find out information about these girls. **They seem like normal girls to me. **Well looks are deceiving.** Fine _don't _listen to me. **That's what I always do, now shush I think someone's coming.**"

They vanished under the earth and watched. After a little while they heard talking and a door slamming. They then heard someone mumbling to themselves. The small window at the top opened and then green smoke briefly came out.

"What?"

After awhile a small green lizard-thing came out of it.

"Ahaha!" It shouted. "Take that Sasuke-baka!"

Zetsu racked his brain for the identity of the voice as his head emerged from the ground.. 'Jade?'

A poof later and a teenage girl appeared in the lizards place.

"BUWAHAHAHA! I'M AM-"

"Jade, what are you doing out here? I thought you were in the bathroom?"

"Hey, Sasuke. . .wait what!? How did you get here?!"

"Ninja, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. . .sooo why are you here?"

"I got tired of waiting."

"Makes sense. Now, if you need me, I'll be running away. FREEDOM!"

Jade turned around to make a run for it, but ran into a tree.

"Really?" Then she fainted.

"Hmp? Well, I'll just be taking her. Hi, Zetsu!" The boy waved at the plant-man. Zetsu waved back slowly.

"Hello? **Idiot. **Be nice. **Bite me.** I'll rather not. **Anyways, you are aware once she wakes up, she'll just run away again.**"

"Thanks for the advice!" Rope then magically appeared in his hands and he proceed to tied Jade with it. Where he got it I do not know, nor do I even want to know.

"See ya!" He chirped.

"**Weird kid.** I know right?"

_~*~ End Flashback ~*~_

". . .And that's how she ended up like this."

"This is getting too creepy for me. Come on Jugo, let's leave those lovebirds~."

"Suigetsu!" Karin whined.

"So sorry to upset you, _your highness. _Or she I say _Queen of b*tchy-ness_."

"B*stard."

"Aren't you getting tired of using that line."

"Ugh! Why so you always have to be difficult!"

"I'm not being difficult, you are."

"Grrr."

"Would you guys _shut the f*ck up _already! You sound like a f*cking old married couple!" Hidan swore.

"Now, now Hidan. What did we say about swearing?" Kisame taunted.

"You wanna take this outside, sharkbait?!"

"Hidan, can't you calm down for once yeah!"

"What's the matter _Dei-chan_~, you to chicken to fight for yourself!"

"Bring it!"

"Fine! Me, you, outside! Right f*cking now!"

"Come at me bro! . . .Is that how you say it Zoe?" ("Yep!")

". . .I swear. . .I will gut you both like a fish, skin you _alive_, _strangle_ you with your own _intestines_ and watch as you bleed to death. If you keep on arguing." Jade muttered darkly as she finally woke up.

"I'm immortal." Hidan did a 'what now' face.

"I'll just have Kazuku chop off your head. Then I'll attach it to a rocket and launch it to the Sun, outer space in general works too."

"Who says I'll do it though?" Kazuku raised an eyebrow.

"I'll pay you."

"Deal."

"KAZUKU! YOU MOTHERF*CKERING TRAITOR!"

"I'm killing two birds with one stone. Getting money and getting rid of _you._"

"You money grubbing old b*stard."

"Ahem," Jade coughed. "Why I'm I tied up, sitting next to Sasuke?"

"You don't remember~, you ran into a tree." Sasuke cooed.

"You mean that wasn't a horrible dream?"

"Nope!"

". . ."

"Hey are you okay?"

". . ."

"Jade?"

". . ."

"Jade-chan?"

*twitch*

"Jaaaaaddddddeeeeee."

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!"

"Yaaayyyy! You're okay."

". . .Kill me now. Please put me out of my misery."

"I'll do it!" Hidan volunteered.

"Don't you even _think _of laying a hand on her." Sasuke growled with a murderous expression.

"Geez, can't you even take a f*cking joke?"

"This makes _really _good fluff and yandere material." Kim muttered.

"What?" Itachi questioned her.

"Nothing~."

"Sure. . ."

Then everyone left the room except for Kim and Zoe. Kim, because she was typing fanfiction stuff. Zoe. . .well she was just bored and had nothing else to do.

And that how it all led to the beginning.

Well now you know.

**(A/N: I would end the story here. But I don't want to get mauled or maimed. What's the difference?)**

~*~ In some dark secretive room (*cough the basement *cough*) ~*~

"Leader-sama, I have some information. **Ehem, don't you mean we?** Yeah yeah, sure sure."

"What is it?"

"We saw something startling. **It was a lizard. **That was Jade. **It could have been something else. Weird crap seems to always happen here. **I know right?"

"The information."

"Oh, yes! Well you see. . ."

Then they discussed what happened. Too lazy to re-explain. Please reframe from killing/maiming/mauling/or harming me in anyway.

And just because I'm a nice person.

This story ends with Sasuke returning to normal the next day. Him and Jade agreeing to never speak of the 'accident' again. **Ever**. And the other people? Well they wouldn't let them forget. No, the moment was too embarrassing to pass up. I would tease them relentlessly too, if my life wasn't on the line. . .Wait a second I'm the author! I could kill them off if I want! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go all power-tripy like Light Yagami with his Death Note™. *cues lightning flashes in the background* MUWAHAHAHA-I mean goodbye. *screen fades out*

~*~ Ending Stuff ~*~

[1] Yup, she's attracted to his chakra and looks. Disturbing? Very. What's more disturbing. Videos and fanfiction of SasukexKarin. Have I seen them. Yes, sadly.

A/N: Sorry for not updating in awhile, I've been really busy. I had to visit my crazy grandmother and evil, evil little cousin. Yes because she is _so_ evil, she deserves two. No, Sasuke did not see that whole lizard coming out of the window thing, Zetsu did, just to clear that. Hope you like the chapter. Also, I'm thinking about making a Q&A thing for this. Should I? If I do (I'll probably will make one anyways), would you send in questions?


End file.
